Shadowed Flames of the Past
by The Emerald's Edge
Summary: Discontinued and rewritten. Kagome's older brother returns from his trip to China, after stumbling down the well he enters the feudal era. After a short reunion with Kagome he chooses to travel alone. What happens when he takes an interest in one of the gang's most dangerous enemies
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1. Prologue.

82 years before Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the tree of ages, the gods had a premonition that a dark being that they had once defeated would rise from the depths of Hell. In order to battle this threat the gods sought out the strongest warrior they could find. In the village of the Demon Slayers, lived some of the best fighters, one of which would come to be the only one who could save the land in which he and many more lived. This particular Demon Slayer was a skilled warrior and the only weapon he carried was an orb filled with the soul of a dragon-demon. He was best known for being the first one in One-hundred forty-six years to flawlessly execute the Dragon's Inferno. A spell used by the magical orb giving it's owner the shamanistic ability to control the flames of the dragon.

When the gods saw the potential of this warrior they came to him and informed him of the threat the Dark Being imposed. The warrior accepted the role of Dragon Master, a name only given to those who prove themselves as the strongest of all. To help him on his quest they bestowed upon him the ability to focus the dragon's flames into his physical attacks. His task was to go to each of the four soul temples and gather the soul tablet that was at each temple. The tablets were the target of Calypso (the Dark One). This was his mission, to find the four soul tablets and destroy Calypso before he could gather the soul tablets at the border of earth and heaven. If Calypso ever succeeded in gathering the tablets at the border he would be able to ascend to the heavens and destroy the gods.

Kenji Katsamogo (The Dragon Master) confronted Calypso and after a legendary battle defeated him, but the woman he fell in love with was the victom of Calypso's final curse. The only way the curse could be lifted was for Kenji to sacrifice his soul, which he did, but his lover couldn't bear to continue life without him so she tried to bring him back. The only way to revive Kenji was to infuse the remaining life energy from Calypso into Kenji's body. After the transfusion Kenji became full of evil, and he killed his lover. After that he regained what little control he had left and used all his remaining energy to put himself into a deep, dormant state. Legend has it that the only thing that can reawaken him is the awakening of his reincarnation's power. His reincarnation must kill him to give his soul its desrved peace.

(503 years later) At the Tokyo airport flight 273 was arriving and one passenger was particularly happy to be back home. When the passengers got off the plane one of them headed straight for Higurashi Shrine.


	2. Legend Revealed

Chapter 2. The Legend is Revealed

Kagome finished packing her bag and said goodbye to her family, then leaves for the feudal era. After she left Kagome's Mom turned around and headed back inside. "Hey Gramps when do you think Kagome will be back this time?" Sota asked his grandfather. "I don't know, but I do know she is well protected on that side" The old man said. "Hey Old Man" A voice called from the gate of the shrine. When Sota and his Grandfather looked back they saw someone walking up to them. He was dressed in a white shirt, army camo pants, black shoes and dark green sunglasses. "May I help you son?" Grandpa asked the young man. "Son?" "Come on you know who I am" The young man said. "I do?" Grandpa asked confused. The young man sighed as he lifted his shades.

"Its me Old man, Ryuu" He said. "You are Ryuu" "Welcome home my boy" Grandpa said smiling. Ryuu looked down at Sota. "Are you Sota?" He asked. "Yeah" Sota replied. "Sota this is Ryuu he is..." Grandpa began, but Ryuu cut him off. "Old man where is Kagome?" Ryuu asked. "Oh she is uh.." Grandpa couldn't think of what to tell Ryuu so Sota said something "She at a friend's house" He said.

"What is that" he said to himself seeing a light coming from the old well."Works for me, well I'll take my bags inside and meet with you in a minute" Ryuu said. "Grandpa was that my brother?" Sota asked. "It was indeed boy" Grandpa said heading inside. Ryuu was in his room looking around. Entering the shed he looked around for the light he stopped when he sensed something. "What was that?" He asked himself. He turned around and the well began to glow with a strong aura. The aura blinded Ryuu as he was consumed by the light.

Kagome arrived and found Inuyasha and the others waiting for her while discussing something. "I think we should wait for Kagome" Shippo said. "We should go now before it gets worse" Miroku argued. "Hey guys" Kagome called walking up to them. "Kagome you're back" Shippo said running over to her.  
"Come on now I wasn't gone that long" She said. "Kagome we need to talk" Miroku said leading her and the others back to Kaeade's village. "So what's up?" Kagome asked them when they arrived at the village. "There is a village in the south the shrine in that village has recently accumulated a dark aura around it, and the villagers and priest of the shrine are terrified and wish for someone to rid the shrine of the aura" Sango explained to her.

"According to legend it is a sign of Calypso's return" . "Who is Calypso?" Kagome asked. "The Dark One Calypso, he was once a god, but he went against the other gods and tried to control everything so the other gods united their power and sent him to hell however he returned around eighty-three years ago and was defeated by Kenji Katsamogo the Dragon Master" Sango explained.

"So this fallen god called Calypso is trying to control a shrine because" Kagome asked. "That's why we need to go there to rid the shrine of the aura and investigate" Miroku explained. "Well lets go then" Kagome said. They left and began to head for the village. "Hey Sango how do you know so much about this Calypso guy?" Shippo asked. "The one who defeated him was once a demon slayer, but his body and Calypso's soul are infused so the Dragon Master, Kenji and Calypso are now one-in-the-same" . "The legend says that this aura will only begin to emanate from the four shrine's when the reincarnation of Kenji arrives" She continued. "We have to destroy the aura, then obtain the soul tablet as well as the other three tablets and take them to the sage village" Miroku said.

"Its a waste of time, we should be looking for Naraku, its the villagers problem let them handle it" Inuyasha said. "Sit Boy" Kagome yelled. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR" Inuyasha yelled getting up. "You need to be more considerate of others" Kagome yelled. "So what village are we going to?" Kagome asked. "Sakimitama village" Miroku said. "Why is it named after the soul of love?" Kagome asked. "The shrine there holds the soul tablet of love, the other three tablets each corresponding to one of the four souls" Miroku explained.

"What important about these soul tablets anyway?" Shippo asked. "If Calypso or anyone were to gather all four tablets and take them to the shrine in the center of Hyate village Calypso will be released and then he can ascend to the heavens and destroy that realm" Miroku told him. "What's the big deal about this Calypso guy you talk about him like he's invincible" Inuyasha said. "He is extremely powerful, if we combined our strength it wouldn't even match half of his" Sango said. "Sango is he really that strong?" Kagome asked. "Most likely he'll be stronger". Inuyasha stopped and began to sniff the air. "Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked. "I smell wolves" Inuyasha said turning around. there was a rush of wind as Koga appeared in front of Kagome.

"Hey Kagome did you miss me?" Koga asked holding Kagome's hands. "Yeah sort of" Kagome said smiling slightly. "Hey where's that mut Inuyasha at?" Koga asked. "Right here ya stinking wolf" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to punch Koga. Koga jumped over Inuyasha and landed on his head knocking him to the floor. "Oh there you are laying on the ground like a good dog" Koga said. "Hey Koga why are you here?" Shippo asked. "Well I heard about what was going on in Sakimitama village so I went to check it out, I thought it had something to do with Naraku" Koga said. "Anyway I'd stay away from the village if I were you it may end up being attacked soon" Koga said. "Why?" Sango asked. "The shrines in Aramitama and Kushimitama village were attacked and whatever was there was stolen" Koga told her. "Well I have to go now so I'll be seeing you, take care Kagome" Koga said running off. "He really likes Kagome" Shippo said. "Hey can we get to the village so we can get this damn thing over with" Sango yelled. The group heard voices yelling for help and they looked up at a hill.

A boy and a girl were running down the side of the hill yelling for help. "Hey whats wrong?" Miroku asked. "Our village is being attacked by demons" The girl yelled. "Everyone lets go" Inuyasha yelled. They ran up the hill and saw half the village burning and the other half had many screams and demons in it. "We have to help" Kagome said. "Lets go" Inuyasha yelled running for the village. When they got there bodies were strew across the ground the village was nothing more than a small wasteland. "Help the priest please help him" The girl said. "Where is he?" Kagome asked. "He is at the shrine protecting the soul tablet" The boy said. "We have to go help him" Sango said. The priest came running out of the shrine with the soul tablet in his hands.

"PRIEST OVER HERE" Kagome yelled. The priest ran over to them and told them that they have to leave before Hemikahn finds them. "Hemikahn who's that?" Miroku asked. A big four-armed demon walked through the fire and advanced towards them. "That's Hemikahn" The priest said. "Give me the soul tablet" Hemikahn yelled. "No" The Priest responded. "Then you will all perish". "Just try it" Inuyasha said pulling out the Tetsaiga attacking Hemikahn. Hemikahn hit the Tetsaiga with his fist and it reverted back to its katana form. "What the hell did you do" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome grabbed her bow and shot Hemikahn in the back. "Kill her" He yelled removing the arrow from his back. The demons surrounded Kagome their blood-thirsty eyes gleaming. Kagome closed her eyes knowing that she was finished.


	3. The Dragon Master is here

Chapter 3. The Dragon Master is here.

Bright red flames surrounded Kagome, the demons incinerated on contact. Kagome looked up and what she saw shocked her. "Ryuu? What..How did you.." Kagome was at a loss of words seeing her older brother standing in front of her. Looking down at her he smiled and straightened his shades "Wait here" He said. "Enough kill them all" Hemikahn yelled. Ryuu walked up to the remaining demons looking around at them. "For attacking my sister I will show no mercy" . The demons all attacked him at once evading their strikes Ryuu looked at his watch "This is too easy". One of the demons ran up behind Ryuu and revealed a sword swinging at him. Ryuu jumped above the demon landing behind him and grabbed his arms. Ryuu pulled the arms of the demon and placed his foot on its back, then he forced the demon to its knees. "Now you die" Ryuu said as he released the demon's arms the demon flew forward and his torso impaling on his own blade.

"Who's next" Ryuu yelled looking around. "Kill him now" Hemikahn yelled becoming irritated. "You're dead" A demon hissed as it glided towards him. Ryuu side-stepped the demon and grabbed him by the his head. "You know what my favorite sound is" Ryuu said wrapping his arms around the demon's head. Ryuu snapped the demon's neck and dropped the limp corpse. "Come on you're making this too easy for me, don't hold back on my account" he mocked. Three of the final four demons fearing for their lives fled the battle.

The last demon attacked Ryuu determined to feast on him, but Ryuu was too quick. Ryuu grabbed the demon's arm and snapped it in two, he then sweeped its feet and grabbed its left leg snapping it back. He then kicked the demon in its chest knocking it to the ground. Standing above it Ryuu glared into it's eyes before crushing his neck. "I'll kill you myself" Hemikahn said. The four-armed demon charged at Ryuu swinging his giant arm. Ryuu ducked under it and tried to punch Hemikahn, but Hemikahn caught his fist. Ryuu then tried to punch him with his other hand, Hemikahn caught that one as well, Ryuu then tried to kick Hemikahn, but he caught that as well. "No matter how you attack me I will catch it" Hemikahn said. "Yeah catch this" Ryuu yelled.

Ryuu jumped up and kicked Hemikahn in his face forcing him to release Ryuu. Before Ryuu could continue his assault Hemikahn slammed his fist into his abdomen knocking him away. Quickly getting to his feet Ryuu looked around at the burning village "Time to burn monster" he yelled charging towards Hemikahn. Evading Hemikahn's counter-attack Ryuu threw a kick at his knees his leg engulfed in flames as it swung through the air.

"Well that's new" he said jumping back as Hemikahn swung at him. "Your no mortal, who are you" he yelled. "All you need to know about me is that I'm going to kill you". Resuming his assault Ryuu sprinted towards Hemikahn, each of his attack engulfed in fire burning upon contact. Screaming in pain from the many burn wounds covering his body Hemikahn fell to his knees. "I heard an old story about a warrior such as yourself, I thought it was just a legend". "That's what you get for thinking" Ryuu said striking the final blow to his neck killing his opponent. Looking around Ryuu closed his eyes holding out his arms extinguishing the flames that plagued the village.

Taking a painful breathe he looked over at his sister and smiled holding his finger up motioning that he was fine. "Well..what now" Ryuu said approaching Kagome. "Ryuu, what are you doing here, how did you get here?" Kagome asked. "I honestly have no idea I get swallowed by that well of ours then I'm here". Looking up Ryuu saw Inuyasha rushing over to them. "Hey back off" Ryuu said stepping in front of Inuyasha. "What you wanna fight me now" Inuyasha asked holding the tetsaiga."You'll lose" Ryuu said grabbing the blade of the tetsaiga pushing it away.

"Inuyasha stop" Kagome yelled getting to her feet. "How did you do that?" Kagome asked. "Who cares I like it". Sango, Miroku and Shippo walked up to Kagome and asked her who Ryuu was. "He's my older brother" Kagome said. "Well I give up, what is this place?" Ryuu asked. "Its feudal era Japan" Kagome said. "Lovely".

"Your not surprised by any of this". "Nope, but then again nothing surprises me anymore" Looking down at his hands Ryuu could see small burn marks on his palms. "It cannot be by mere coincidence that you are here Ryuu" Miroku said stepping forward. "The legend of Calypso must be true". "Please do explain what's going on" Ryuu said.

"So I'm the new Dragon Master. Not too crazy about the title, but not much I can do I guess" Ryuu said. The group began heading back to Kaede's village. After five hours they finally made it back. "Well now, who is this ye have with you?" Kaede asked when she saw Ryuu. "This is my older brother Ryuu" Kagome said. "A pleasure ma'am" Ryuu said bowing. "Well now it seems strong spiritual powers run in your family Kagome" Kaede said. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Ryuu here has a powerful spiritual aura around him" Kaede said. "Well it doesn't run in the family grandpa's talismans are useless, but I only have that aura because I'm apparently the next 'Dragon Master'" Ryuu said unenthusiastically. "What?" Kaede asked. Kagome explained to Kaede what had happened since they left. Ryuu took a walk around the village in the meantime. "Just so ya know I don't like being spied on" Ryuu called out kicking the tree next to him. Inuyasha jumped down from it glaring at Ryuu. "Why are you following me?" Ryuu asked. "I don't trust you, Dragon Master or not just remember if you try anything funny I'll kill you myself" Inuyasha threatened. "Good luck with that buddy" Ryuu said slapping Inuyasha on the shoulder then walking away.

Returning to the village Ryuu walked over to Kagome and her friends. Looking at his sister he smiled softly "I'm staying". "What?" Kagome asked. "I'm not leaving you here, I'm going to stay as long as you do". "It's been eight years I'm glad your back" Kagome said hugging her brother. "Yea so am I".


	4. Separation

Staring towards the open sky Ryuu closed his eyes and laid back allowing the warmth of the noon sun to wash over him _'This place isn't that bad, much more quiet than home'_ he thought as he began humming a song he heard on his trip. "Ryuu" Kagome's voice echoed. Raising his legs up Ryuu kicked up from the ground and straightened his sunglasses before turning to look at his sister "Sup?" "We're leaving come on" she called back to him as she ran off.

"I just lied down." Ryuu complained walking after her. Hearing a faint bell ring Ryuu stopped and quickly looked around _'Wonder what that was'_ he thought before he continued walking. "Hurry up will ya" Inuyasha yelled becoming impatient. Ryuu smiled as he placed his hands behind his back and snapped his fingers. _'Why isn't it working?'_ he thought continuing to snap his fingers.

Giving up Ryuu looked at his right hand and snapped his thumb along his index finger his fingertip ignited "How convenient" he laughed before shaking his hand. "So where's the party?" he asked looking at his sister. "We're continuing our search for the sacred jewel shards" Kagome replied lacing the strap of her quiver around her shoulder. "Just when did you pick up archery?" Ryuu asked taking an arrow and balancing it on his finger.

"About a few days after I got here so…about eight months ago I think" Kagome said watching her brother balance then twirl the arrow through his fingers then resuming to balance it on another finger "Well knowing you I'm sure you're pretty good with it" he said sliding the arrow back into the quiver. Continuing their journey Ryuu began humming again after a few minutes Inuyasha became annoyed by his humming and spun around "Will you stop that it's irritating" he yelled.

Ryuu simply smiled "Do something about it" he whispered leaning closer to him. Walking past Inuyasha Ryuu continued humming while watching Inuyasha's reflection in his sunglasses, growling through his teeth Inuyasha lunged towards Ryuu. "Game time" Ryuu said spinning around and intercepting Inuyasha with a kick to his head, which knocked him down. Kneeling next to him Ryuu patted him on the shoulder "Down boy" he said getting back to his feet.

Jumping back to his feet Inuyasha growled "Why you". "Inuyasha" Kagome yelled stepping forward Calming down Inuyasha grunted as they continued walking around a lake. Catching up to her brother Kagome looked up at him "Try to get along with him. For me" she said lightly punching him in the arm. "I'll try, but I promise nothing" Ryuu said watching a bird fly over them. After a short silence Ryuu rested his arm around his sister's shoulders "So what exactly is so important about these jewel shards you're looking for?" he asked.

"Well to start you remember that story about the Shikon jewel grandpa would always tell us, well the jewel shards are from the Shikon jewel there's hundreds of them scattered around we have to find them and make the jewel whole again" Kagome explained. "Ok I get that, but what's the point" Ryuu asked. "I never really thought of why, but I do know that we have to" Kagome said rubbing her eye.

"It's kind of like what you have to do. Since you're the next Dragon Master you've got to find the four soul tablets and take them to Sage village" Kagome continued. Ryuu began laughing, "I don't have to do anything, but I will admit that I'm intrigued by all of this so I will be sticking around to find out what's so important about all of it". Kagome stopped and looked towards a village barely visible on the horizon, quickly turning around she yelled at the others "I sense several sacred jewel shards up ahead".

"Game time?" Ryuu asked looking towards the village. "Yeah we should hurry" Kagome replied running down the road followed by the others. Watching them run towards the village Ryuu felt a faint pulse run through his body _'Well that means something bad is going to happen'_ he thought before running after them. Arriving at the village the group looked around "I don't like this" Ryuu said rapidly flexing his fingers. "There's no one here." Shippo said jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"No there's someone here I can feel it" Ryuu whispered to himself looking around at each of the houses. Taking a step towards on of the houses Ryuu clenched his fists ready for anything, seeing a small glare in front of him Ryuu stopped holding completely still "Nobody move" he said slowly reaching down a grabbing a stick. "What's wrong?" Sango asked watching Ryuu.

Swinging his arm upwards Ryuu felt a small resistance before the stick broke through something "Get ready" he yelled throwing the stick away. Hearing a low rumbling sound all around them the group began looking around "Over there" Miroku yelled looking towards the shrine. The shrine began emanating a demonic aura before exploding revealing a massive spider demon.

"Perfect" Ryuu said sarcastically as the spider demon stepped towards them. "Well finally some fresh blood has come my way," the demon said looking at the group. "The jewel shards are in his forehead" Kagome said seeing the jewels shine. "What is this? You can see my jewel shards, hmm that's not all you have some as well" the demon paused to laugh "What a good catch this is not only do I get fresh meat, but jewel shards to add to my power".

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Ryuu said stepping towards the demon. Surveying the surrounding area Ryuu smiled before placing his sunglasses in his pocket. "Ah so you wish to be first then?" the demon asked turning to face Ryuu. "Sure why not" Ryuu replied slightly leaning back and extending his right arm while holding his left close to his face. _'Let's hope this proves useful'_ he thought. Waiting for the demon to attack Ryuu quickly turned his eyes to the cliff edge not too far behind him.

As the spider demon began his attack Ryuu quickly rolled to the side and kicked at one of his legs burning him. Quickly retracting his leg the spider demon looked down at Ryuu and spat something at him. Rolling forward Ryuu quickly looked behind him as the acid began eating away at the ground "Burn for a burn baby" Ryuu yelled running up to the spider demon quickly striking at his legs.

"Hey nit-wit how about some help here," Ryuu yelled realizing he couldn't topple his massive enemy alone. Unsheathing tetsaigua Inuyasha smirked "What's the matter can't handle yourself?" "Move aside" he yelled jumping up and cutting off one of the demon's legs. Shrieking in pain the spider demon turned to attack Inuyasha, but Ryuu intercepted him with a flaming kick to his eyes. Now on top of the spider's head Ryuu continued his assault blinding the demon "One" Ryuu yelled driving his hand into the Demon's temple retrieving one of the jewel shards.

The demon dropped to the ground after Inuyasha chopped off another of its legs Ryuu managed to jump away before the demon rolled over "You know you're not making this any easier" Ryuu said dusting his pant leg off. "Then stay out of the way," Inuyasha yelled charging towards the demon tetsaigua raised above him. Quickly looking up the demon's mouth expanded before spitting out a faint violet silk trapping Inuyasha.

"Dammit I can't move," he yelled struggling to get free. "Moron" Ryuu said chopping at the webbing burning it away. "Attack together you knock him over I'll finish him" Ryuu whispered as the demon got back to its feet. "It seems your better than I thought. All the better to whet my appetite" the demon snarled as Inuyasha and Ryuu stood ready in front of him. "Now" Ryuu said before running to the side distracting the demon long enough for Inuyasha to attack him.

Evading a direct hit the demon hit Inuyasha with his leg knocking him away. Ryuu jumped back onto the demon and latched onto him as it began shaking its head. "Get off me" the demon, yelled viciously shaking his head. "Bite me" Ryuu yelled driving his hand into the demon's head again and pulling out another jewel shard. "For demons you sure make this easy" Ryuu said before the demon finally shook him off.

Rolling to his feet Ryuu watched as the demon became weaker even shrinking in size. "Well this is interesting" Ryuu said staring at the spider that was on level with him. "You bastard" the demon yelled running towards him spitting acid. The demon backed Ryuu to the edge of the cliff and began laughing, "No where left to run boy". Looking behind him Ryuu smirked before yelling "Now". "WINDSCAR" Inuyasha roared slamming tetsaigua down releasing the windscar.

"See ya" Ryuu said jumping back going over the edge of the cliff and grabbing a tree root. The spider demon shrieked in pain as the windscar tore through him killing him "That was fun" Ryuu said as he began pulling himself up. "Ryuu" Kagome called running over to the ledge. "Don't worry about me I'm just dandy" Ryuu said looking up, it was a good eight feet to the ledge "So what do we do now?" he asked. Sango removed her kimono and lifted the shoulder pad of her armor revealing a small rope.

"Grab on" she said rolling it down to him. "How lovely" Ryuu said to himself grabbing the rope and wrapping it around his hand. "All right I'm coming up," he said placing his foot on the wall of the cliff and beginning to climb up. "Sango I owe ya dinner for this one" Ryuu said looking down at the river more than a hundred feet below him _'Eh I can make that'_. Taking another step Ryuu's foot slipped on a small root causing him to lose his balance, now dangling from the rope Ryuu looked down at the river then up to his sister "Well this is entertaining" he said in a victorious tone.

"Hang on" Kagome yelled as she began to help Sango pull him up. Ryuu let out an irritated laugh "Hang on she says". Reaching into his pocket Ryuu put his sunglasses back on _'This is fun'_ he thought watching a bird fly under him. Looking back up Ryuu's eyes widened "Head's up" he yelled. Turning around the spider demon used his last breath to make one last attack "Die" he coughed as he swept his leg along the edge of the cliff knocking Sango over causing both her and Ryuu to fall.

"Ryuu, Sango" Kagome yelled as she watched Sango and her brother fall into the river below. "Damn you" Inuyasha yelled cutting off the spider demon's head. "Shippo let's go," Kagome said. "Right" Shippo responded jumping over the cliff and transforming into a pink balloon with arms and legs. Slowly floating down to the raging river Kagome's eyes showed pure fear as she looked downstream _'Ryuu, Sango please be ok'_


	5. Subtle Storm

Nightfall the sky above was dark as more and more storm clouds filled the air, the low rumbling of thunder echoed for miles announcing the approaching storm. On a damp riverbank Sango laid on her stomach unconscious a small cut on her left cheek her right arm crossing under her chest. Her armor gleamed from the little moonlight that shined down on her. A few feet from her laid Ryuu on his side barely breathing he slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself to his knees.

"What happened?" he asked holding his hand over the left side of his face. Feeling a slight, but searing pain near his left eye Ryuu moved his hand seeing blood covering it. Running his fingers along the side of his face he felt a deep cut below his left eye "Well this is bad" he said as he started looking around. Seeing Sango nearby he got to his feet and turned her onto her back. "Sango get up." he said shaking her shoulder.

Seeing a bloodstain seeping through the abdomen area of her armor Ryuu shook her once more trying to wake her. _"I should get her somewhere safe"_ he though hanging his dark green bag over his shoulder and lifting her onto his back. "Time to go" he said as he began running into the woods. Hearing the roar of thunder drawing closer Ryuu looked towards the sky seeing the darkening clouds forming more quickly "Gotta find some cover" he grunted as he continued to run through the woods.

As the deafening rumbling of thunder grew louder Ryuu began growing tired quickly moving his left hand to wipe the blood from his face. Jumping over an overturned tree Ryuu yelled in pain as he fell to the ground "Argh Dammit" turning his head back he saw a small hole with roots protruding from it. Forcing himself back to his feet Ryuu stumbled and clenched his eyes in pain leaning against a tree "Dammit" he yelled as leaned his shoulder against the tree.

"No time I gotta find shelter" he grunted as he pushed off the tree forcing himself through the pain of his twisted ankle. Clenching his eyes each time he stepped on his right foot Ryuu continued to push forward looking for anything that could serve as cover from the coming storm. _"Keep going. Keep going," _he mentally repeated as his limp began bordering to dragging his foot. Exiting the woods Ryuu looked around as the first drops of rain began falling "Let's move" he said to himself as he continued to moving forward. The drizzle quickly turned into a full rain as the thunder grew louder and lightning strikes were now visible on the horizon.

After what seemed like an hour Ryuu began feeling dizzy and his vision became blurred as his cut was still bleeding and the pain from his ankle grew worse. _"Come on, remember what Master Wen said," _he thought as he remembered what his sensei taught him back in China. _'Ryuu. Life is full of challenges; this of course is common knowledge to any man. However you are young and have yet to reach your prime physically or mentally. Remember these words well young one. Eventually you will be tested in the wilderness whether it be against a raging hurricane or a wildfire. You must remember that it is up to you whether you survive or not. If you falter for too long you will surely die, remember persistence does pay off'_

"Hell with this" Ryuu yelled forcing himself to keep going his ankle caving each time he placed his foot on the ground. A flash of lightning struck the ground no more than a hundred feet from him immediately followed by the roar of thunder he was in the center of the storm now. Spotting a lone house Ryuu laughed weakly "Finally" turning his head looking at the still unconscious Sango he smiled "Almost there Sango don't die yet" he said as he headed towards the small house.

Sliding the door open Ryuu looked around seeing a small fire pit in the center of the room pots in the far corner and chopped logs next to the doorway as well as a mat and blanket next to the wall. "Perfect" he mumbled limping over to the mat and laying Sango on it. Falling to a sitting position Ryuu opened his travel bag and retrieved his medical supplies. Wiping his forearm across his forehead Ryuu took a deep breath "All right you first" he said to himself looking at the blood stain on Sango's armor.

Unlacing the top of her armor Ryuu removed it and set it against the wall, looking at her side he was shocked at her wound "No wonder your knocked out" he said gently running his hand near the wound. "I can fix this" Ryuu said as he placed his other hand on top of the wound and gently rubbing his thumb along Sango's bare skin. Closely watching the way her body contracted in pain as he continued to rub his thumb and fingers across it he noticed a dark bruise near her chest.

Gently placing his hand over the bruise he slowly pushed down on it Sango's body immediately began twitching as he did "All right several minor cuts one deep wound and a bruised rib, I've dealt with worse" he said grabbing some peroxide he got from Kagome the day before. After applying the peroxide he paused before he began covering the wounds along her side. Wiping the small amount of blood from his face Ryuu grabbed the roll of bandages and lifted Sango up and leaned her against him as he began bandaging her wounds.

"Almost done," he mumbled as he began wrapping the bandages around her ribs. Feeling her breasts press against him Ryuu blushed for a brief moment before regaining his focus. Taping the end of the bandaging together and making sure they would hold he folded his jacket into a small pillow before laying her back down. Turning his attention to the small fire pit behind them he grabbed a log from the corner and gripped it tightly.

Using his power to ignite the log he set it in the fire pit and watched as it spread into a small heat source. _"Just one thing left to do"_ he thought as he limped back to Sango and placed his forearm against her forehead. "Minor fever, but it could get worse," he said to himself as he walked across the room and grabbed a pot. Opening a bottle of water he poured it all into the pot and ripped the left sleeve of his shirt off. Hanging it over the edge of the pot he waited for it to soak in some of the water, taking the makeshift rag he folded it and placed it on Sango's forehead.

Sitting back and checking his own temperature he had little relief to find out he was fine. Looking down at his injured ankle he sighed heavily before he began working on it. The inside of the cabin lit up as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky and a deafening roar of thunder echoed around them powerful enough to shake the cabin. "I should get that window covered up," Ryuu said to himself after wrapping a brace around his ankle to keep it straight. "I love being a crack-medic," he said to himself laughing painfully as he took the rag form Sango's head. Ringing it out he dipped it in the water again before placing it back on her head.

Taking her sword and using it as a crutch he walked over to the window and closed the curtains covering it. Walking back to Sango he leaned against the wall before slowly sliding down to a sitting position "What a fun day" he said sarcastically as he wrapped his arm around the sword and leaned his head against it. Keeping his eyes on Sango Ryuu smiled "Sleep well". His eyes slowly closed before he drifted to sleep, the rumbling of thunder outside becoming subtle and quiet.


	6. First Impressions

Opening his eyes Ryuu held his hand over his mouth yawning quietly. Slowly getting to his feet Ryuu looked down at Sango who was still resting, with a slight smile Ryuu kneeled next to her and placed his wrist against her forehead. "Well its gone down some" he said to himself getting back to his feet and gathering the medical equipment he left scattered around the floor. Opening the curtain to the window the morning sun blinded him as he stepped back covering his eyes "That was unpleasant," he muttered turning away from the window.

Checking his watch it was almost noon, sighing Ryuu turned his attention to Sango who began stirring in her sleep. Walking over to her he kneeled next to her waiting for her to awaken. Placing her hand on her forehead she slowly opened her eyes "Morning" Ryuu said with a smug smile. Turning her head she replied weakly "Good morning". Attempting to sit up she felt a surge of pain shoot through her torso grunting in pain she fell back tightly holding her arms around her chest.

"Yea I wouldn't suggest you move too much right now," Ryuu said checking his watch again. "What happened?" Sango asked placing her hand on her forehead again. "Not sure last thing I remember is battling a spider demon, then I woke up on a river bank next to you. You were injured so I carried you until I found this place" Ryuu explained stretching his arms out. "Hold still" Ryuu said reaching over and checking her temperature once more "Your fever went down some since last night, but I can't say if it will cause any complications" he said before checking his own temperature.

"What kind of injuries do I have?" Sango asked him holding her arm over her ribs. "Well several minor cuts along your side and a bruised rib, nothing to worry about now just rest for about an hour" he replied taking a bottle of water from his bag and handing it to her. Thanking him she opened it taking a small sip before setting it down. "Sango what exactly is your armor made of? Its durable, but extremely light and flexible I haven't seen anything like it" Ryuu asked taping on the top part of her armor he removed the previous night.

Surprised Sango looked at him with suspicion "Did you undress me?" she asked almost yelling. Holding his hand up Ryuu answered, "I only took the top part of your armor off to treat your wounds". Seeing the bandages that were wrapped around her torso she calmed down taking another sip of the water Ryuu had given her. Noticing his limp she asked him if he was injured as well. "Just a twisted ankle nothing too serious, although this brace isn't really working all that well" he said reaching down and tightening the brace.

"Injuries aside I'm rather enjoying all this" Ryuu said sitting against the wall next to her. "What do you mean?" Sango asked gazing over to him. "Well I was finally able to use my medical training for one thing. And not to mention I get to spend time with someone as beautiful as you" he said leaning his head back. After hearing that comment Sango looked away her face slightly turning red _"Is he trying to flirt with me?"_ she thought

"Hey Sango since we're alone why don't you tell me about yourself" Ryuu suggested stretching his arms again. After a moment's thought Sango decided to indulge him "Well I was born in a demon slayer village far off from here. The leader of the clan was my father. Since I was seven I was trained to be a demon slayer…" After she finished telling him about her past and how she came to join Kagome and the others Ryuu's heart sank a little.

"Sorry for your loss" he said quietly staring at the ceiling. Sango's voice sank as she continued, "I will defeat Naraku and free Kohaku from his control". "So this Naraku guy is what brings you together huh?" Ryuu asked closing his eyes. "Yea he's pure evil and a coward who refuses to fight with his own hands" Sango replied with an angry tone. "Definitely the type I don't get along with" Ryuu laughed.

Turning her head to look at him Sango asked, "Well what about you?" Opening his eyes Ryuu smiled at her "To start I'm twenty years old, Eight years ago I moved with my father to China you would know it as the continent across the ocean. I studied many medical practices there as well as the Wing Chun style of Kung fu. After making it through school I decided to return home, but after getting there I ended up here"

"That's the basic stuff anyway. As for my personal life my favorite hobby is watching the stars in the night sky preferably lakeside. I'm always calm which annoys some people. And apparently I'm this destined warrior who has to battle a fallen god to save the world". Ryuu paused to laugh before continuing, "Honestly I can't stand the last part. I'm lazy by nature so the idea of me having to run around doing all that is annoying"

"Are you saying you won't do it?" Sango asked staring at him. "No I'll do it, if I don't then you and the others will be in danger and I'll never allow anything to harm my sister or her friends in my presence" laughing again Ryuu turned his head to meet Sango's gaze with his own "Even though I've only known you for a few days I can tell already that we're going to have a great relationship"

Seeing his smile Sango quickly turned away from him her face turning red again _"What's wrong with me? Do I like him?" _she asked herself. "Well it's been an hour I say we should get moving and try to find the others" Ryuu said getting to his feet. Still in pain Sango couldn't manage to push herself up "Here" Ryuu said holding his hand out. Taking his hand she got to her feet and stumbled forward "Easy now" Ryuu said wrapping his arm around her shoulders holding her close to him "Don't force yourself too much, step by step all right" he said handing her the top piece to her armor.

Turning around Ryuu walked outside waiting for Sango to join him, staring into the open sky Ryuu watched the clouds drifted slowly in the wind. "All right let's go" Sango said walking out of the cabin while sliding her sword back into her belt. "Well I say we should head back to the river since that where we ended up that would be the best place to start" Ryuu said heading for the woods he came through.

After a few hours Sango began feeling dizzy and stumbled forward . "You ok?" Ryuu asked grabbing her as she fell to her knees. "I'm fine just a little tired" she replied panting. Helping her to her feet Ryuu led her over to an over turned tree and sat her on it. "Let's rest for a while," he said taking his bag off and opening it. "I'm fine we can keep going" Sango said trying to stand. Placing his hand to her forehead Ryuu felt her fever get higher "Yea we're not moving until that fever starts going down now sit" he said gently pushing her back down.

Taking a large bottle of ibuprofen from his bag he poured two pills into his hand and gave them to Sango "Swallow these" he said placing the pills in her hand. "What are they?" she asked watching as he searched his bag. "They're medicine from my time they help with headaches fevers and minor pains now swallow them," he said handing her an almost empty bottle of water. Swallowing the pills Sango stared at Ryuu as he placed the bottle back in his bag.

"Why are you so concerned with my health? Its just a fever" Sango asked as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Just a fever now, but if you don't rest it will get higher then you'll pass out after that you'll go into shock and then you'll die. Now given I've only known you a few day, but here's a little lesson about me. I refuse to stand by when I'm able to help someone," he said before sitting next to her. Smiling softly Sango said, "You really are Kagome's brother"

Ryuu didn't answer instead he stared at the sky watching the clouds. After a while Ryuu checked his watch before he got to his feet "Well let's get moving" he said holding his hand out for Sango. Grabbing his hand Sango got to her feet as they continued heading for the river. "Why can't we remember what happened?" Sango asked walking alongside Ryuu. "Most likely we hit our heads against something in the river and lost some short-term memory, but we're alive so I wouldn't be too concerned with it" Ryuu said moving a branch out of his way.

Entering a clearing Ryuu held his hand out stopping Sango from advancing further "What is it?" she asked. "Listen hear that buzzing sound," he said quietly looking around. Before Sango could answer demon bees surrounded them, their blood red eyes glowed with dark intentions as they boxed them in. "Well who might you be" Ryuu asked tapping one of the bee's on its head. Sango said "Saimyosho poisonous insects, if their here that means".

A low chuckling echoed throughout the clearing as a white baboon came out from the shadows "Well Sango it's nice to see you again" he said. "Who's monkey boy?" Ryuu asked poking the Saimyosho one last time. "Naraku" Sango growled gripping the hilt of her sword. "So this is Naraku? I expected someone taller" Ryuu said taking a step forward. Naraku chuckled before speaking again "Imagine my surprise when I spotted you all alone and wounded no less".

"I'll take this one" Ryuu said smiling as he walked through the Saimyosho towards Naraku. The demon insects cut him off protecting their master "Get lost" Ryuu yelled igniting his arm and swinging at the demon insects burning them. "Hmm what an interesting power just who are you?" Naraku wondered as Ryuu continued towards him. "Ryuu Higurashi a pleasure I'm sure. Now here's what's going to happen, your going to leave or I'm going to burn you alive" he said focusing the fire from his arm to his fist.

Naraku began laughing, "We'll meet again… soon," he said before disappearing. Sango clenched her fists in anger "Damn you Naraku" she muttered to herself. "Sango lets keep moving we're almost there" Ryuu said waving his hand for her to follow. Continuing through the forest they soon came to the river where Ryuu awoke "All right now it's been a day since we moved and judging by the water current they would have been through here already so I say we head downstream" Ryuu said taking the empty bottle of water from his bag and filling it.

Heading downstream Ryuu looked into the distance following the river with his eyes. Taking a single black tube from his bag he placed it in front of his eye and looked through it, slowly scanning along the river for any trace of the others. "I see them" he yelled placing the scope back in his bag "Let's go" he said before running off with Sango behind him.

Miles ahead Kagome stopped and looked back upstream "I can sense sacred jewel shards" she said. "What" Inuyasha yelled looking back at her "Their upstream heading towards us" she said pointing upstream. "It might be Sango and Ryuu let's go," Miroku said running upstream.

Back upstream Sango slowed down feeling dizzy again before falling to her knees breathing heavily. "Sango" Ryuu cried running back to her. "I'm fine I just need to stop and rest" she said her breathing hollow and faint. Grabbing her arm Ryuu lifted her onto his back and looked back at her "Hang on" he said before he continued running downstream.

"Hey" Ryuu yelled seeing the others twelve yards away. Looking up Kagome's eye filled with tears seeing her brother again "Ryuu" she cried running over to him. Setting Sango on the ground he sat on one knee as the others got to him. "Sango are you all right" Miroku yelled seeing Sango's condition. "She's got a mild fever and it won't go down we need to find a place for her to rest" Ryuu said trying to catch his breath.

Kagome looked at Sango then to her brother and jumped at him hugging him tightly "I was worried" she said as a tear ran down her face. Ryuu smiled as he hugged his sister with his right arm _"What a fun day"_ he thought as he closed his eyes.


	7. A Destined Meeting

"Well I'm off, I'll be back in a few days" Kagome said as her and Ryuu prepared to descend into the well and return home. "Now your sure this will work?" Ryuu asked staring into the empty well. "Of course I'm sure" she said before jumping down the well and disappearing from sight. Ryuu made one last glance at Inuyasha and the others and gave a slight smile "See ya in a few days then" he said before jumping into the well.

Watching as Ryuu faded from view the remaining members turned to head back to Kaede's village. After a few seconds the well erupted in the same bright light it did when Ryuu fell through and Ryuu began climbing out breathing heavily "Not cool" he grunted as he pulled himself out of the well.

"What happened?" Miroku asked as the rushed back over to him. "I don't know I jumped in saw one of the soul tablets and then I'm back here" Ryuu said dusting his sleeves off. "A vision maybe" Miroku said placing his hand around his chin "This might be a message for you to begin searching for the next one, the closet one would be Nagimitama village if I'm not mistaken and it lies to the south".

Ryuu let out an annoyed sigh "Well I guess I should head out then. Give Kagome my regards if I don't get back before she does". "Wait" Shippo called after him "Shouldn't we go with you? You could get lost". Ryuu looked towards the sky and a smile was visible on his face "I'll find my way back, don't worry about that" he said before walking away through the woods with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hold on" Sango called to him "I'll go with you my village is in that direction and I need to repair my armor". Ryuu looked over to Inuyasha and Miroku and gave them a cocky salute "We'll be back soon don't wait up" he said before continuing towards the forest with Sango next to him. After a while of walking in silence Ryuu stopped and looked over to Sango "So what's the quickest way out of here?" he asked.

Sango looked down to Kiara who was standing at her ankles "How do you feel about flying?" she asked him with a soft smile. Ryuu raised an eyebrow at Kiara's transformation "Impressive" he said walking over to the demon cat. "Hop on we'll be there in no time" Sango told him holding her hand out for him. After helping Ryuu onto Kiara's back Sango gave her the command to fly off taking them high into the open sky.

Looking at the forest below them and then to the mountains in the west Ryuu felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over him "You know what" he said wishfully "Sometimes I wish I could just fly away, high into the sky free from any restrictions and bound by nothing, but the wind". Sango glanced over her shoulder and saw the entranced look in his eyes then looking to the village ahead of them "I guess that could be pretty peaceful in its own way" she admitted as Kiara slowly descended from the sky.

Landing in the middle of a ruined village Ryuu hopped off the demon cat's back and his eyes were immediately caught by the numerous graves at the eastern wall "This is it huh?" he asked looking towards the destroyed houses and then to the fortified walls that had begun to fall apart. "Yea, this is where it happened" Sango said with a faint trace of fear hidden in her voice. "You gonna be ok?" Ryuu asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Sango nodded before turning her attention to the blacksmith hut in the north east corner of the village "It'll take a while to properly repair my armor; it'll probably be dark by the time I'm done". Ryuu checked his watch and then looked to the sky it was already past noon "Well I guess I'll walk around for a while if you need anything just holler for me" he said before placing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

After a few hours Ryuu checked his watch again it was almost six in the evening and he had traversed the entire village several times, letting out a heavy sigh he looked out to the forest outside the village _"I wonder why I feel so at home here"_ he thought as he slowly laid down on his back. Placing his hands behind his head Ryuu closed his eyes and drifted to sleep under the setting sun.

In the Blacksmith hut Sango wiped the sweat from her forehead before making one last swing with the blacksmith's hammer onto a smooth sword with a triangular tip; hot sparks flew from the blade as the tremor of impact shook it. Using the iron clamps she dipped the blade into a water tub and pulled it out after a few seconds "I hope he likes it" she said to herself before placing the blade back onto the anvil and hammering it once again.

Out in front of the biggest house in the village Ryuu continued to sleep until something wet lightly dripped on his face. Quickly opening his eyes he heard the distant rumble of thunder and jumped to his feet "Does it ever stop storming around here this is the second time in a week". Looking at the storm clouds in the distance he yawned before seeing what looked like a woman on a giant feather fly over them "How odd" he said quietly before turning and heading for the blacksmith hut.

Rounding the corner of one of the houses he stopped when he saw Sango kneeling in front of the grave site fresh flowers had been placed at each of them. A sad feeling overcame him as he silently approached her, but he forced himself to act calm around her "I'm sure every one of them is watching over you" he said kneeling next to her. Sango's eyes were filled with grief and sadness she'd done this many times before, but it never gets easier for her, she merely nodded her head without saying a word.

Ryuu rested his hand over his fist and leaned his forehead against them his way of praying. After a short silence another rumble of thunder echoed from the sky, getting to his feet Ryuu held his hand out to Sango "We should get inside". Slightly turning her head she gently took his hand and he helped her to her feet. Giving her a confident smile he nodded his head towards the big house in the front of the village conveniently was the house Sango and her family lived in.

After finding a small room that didn't have holes in the walls or its ceiling falling apart they set their equipment down and got ready for nightfall. "That should do it" Ryuu said placing a few small logs in a makeshift fire pit, "Let's see if I still got it" he said holding his hand next to the logs and snapping his fingers creating a small spark that managed to start a fire "Damn I'm good" he joked as he set himself in a corner and took his jacket off.

"Here" he said after folding his jacket into a pillow and handing it to Sango. Sango hesitated before reaching for the jacket unsure as to why he's doing so much for her "Thanks" she weakly muttered as she set the jacket on the floor and laid her head on it. Silently yawning Ryuu rubbed his right eye with his thumb and looked over to Kiara who snuggled up next to Sango "See ya in the morning" he said before he leaned his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

After he closed his eyes Ryuu saw a village being razed by dark demons fire's burning everywhere and a single shrine that had seemingly been cut in half. He could hear people screaming as demons attacked them and began feasting on the dead, but out of nowhere a swirling vortex of wind appeared in the center of the chaos and disappeared just as quickly leaving two people behind.

On the right was a man about six feet tall with medium length black hair and a newly forged sword in his hand, on the left was a dark haired woman wearing a red and white striped kimono with the right side hanging under her arm. She held a folding fan in front of her face exposing only her dark red eyes "This should be interesting" she said smugly before holding her fan across her body ready to swing. "Remember I don't want any of the villagers hurt or the deal's off" the man said readying his sword against a couple of demons that closed in on them.

Just as the demons begun their attack against the two mysterious people a roar of thunder shook the house and woke Ryuu from his slumber, he was holding his arm across his body as if he were wielding a sword ready to strike something. Struggling to regain his composure he yawned and silently got to his feet and left the room _"I wonder what that dream meant"_ he thought to himself before a flash of lightning caught his attention. Walking over to the doorway he leaned against it and watched the rain as it fell from the sky.

"_Who were those people?"_ he continued to think about the dream he had _"That couldn't have been Sango and me could it? No that was definitely me, but who was that woman?"_ Shaking the thought from his head he yawned again before walking back to the room him and Sango were using, making one last glance at Sango he felt a slight, warm smile creep across his face "I guess we'll find out won't we" he muttered to himself before sitting back in the corner and closing his eyes once again.

Quickly opening her eyes Sango slowly sat up and looked around the room, the fire had died out and Ryuu was gone. Getting to her feet she gently rubbed her eyes and stepped outside into the bright morning sun "Hey there" Ryuu's voice called from the side. Holding her hand over her eyes she looked to her right and Saw Ryuu and Kiara sitting over a small fire pit with several cooked fish over a small fire "Lunch is ready if your hungry" he called before handing a fish to Kiara.

Surprisingly the ground around them was completely dry and everything else was wet from the rain. Ryuu jumped to his feet and scratched Kiara's left ear before turning his attention to Sango "So did you sleep well?" he asked with a charming smile. "Yeah" she muttered before looking at the sky "Is it past noon already?" she asked seeing how high the sun was. "Yep" Ryuu replied walking over to her with Kiara at his feet "I'm going to go for a little walk I'll be back in a bit" he said patting her on the shoulder and then walking out of the village and into the woods.

Watching Ryuu leave Sango thought back to what happened the previous day his calm attitude, and his cool disposition "He's certainty different from Miroku and Inuyasha" she said to Kiara as she crouched down to pet her. Walking past Kiara, Sango headed back to the blacksmith hut to finish repairing her armor and made another glance over to the destroyed gates of the village where Ryuu left.

In the forest outside the village Ryuu stood at the edge of a cliff staring into the open countryside ahead of him and to a burning village in the south, a voice in his head told him that's where he needed to go "I should get back to Sango" he said swiftly turning around and breaking into a sprint. The first step he took was his last as a bird demon swooped down from the sky and grabbed him with its talons.

"Perfect timing" he grunted through the pain of the demon's talons slowly piercing into his shoulders. Concentrating his mind of the bird demon's left wing he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers causing the demon's wing to catch fire which caused the monster to panic resulting in it releasing Ryuu. Ryuu now cursing himself for not thinking about his course of action was now plummeting to the ground far below him.

Closing his eyes and waiting for the worst, he felt himself land on something soft and heard a female voice yelling at him "Just where did you come from?" Quickly opening his eyes Ryuu looked around he was flying on a giant white feather "What is this?" he muttered before hearing the same woman's voice "Who are you?" Turning his head Ryuu saw the woman from his dream her dark hair, the white and red striped kimono and a folding fan in her hand, her dark red eyes shooting him an angry glare.

Taking a quick breath of relief he straightened and introduced himself "Sorry about the intrusion I am Ryuu Higurashi. I was carried away by a bird demon and managed to free myself from its talons" The woman didn't answer she just looked at a small hill below them and tilted the giant feather down causing it to fly towards the hilltop "Here" she said calmly flying low enough for Ryuu to get off.

"Thanks" he said rubbing his left shoulder which was cut by the bird's talons "What's your name?" Before she could answer a massive shadow covered them looking up at the sky the two saw the bird demon that attacked Ryuu, it wasn't pleased that its meal got away and it wanted revenge. "Oh joy its back" Ryuu said drawing a sword from a sheath that was laced around his shoulder "Pay back time pal" he continued setting himself in a battle ready stance. The bird quickly lunged at the mysterious woman who easily evaded it "Big mistake" she yelled as she opened her fan and swung it at the demon causing a rush of wind that knocked the bird over.

"Die" Ryuu yelled driving the sword into the demon's neck several times. As the demon released its death rattle Ryuu saw something gleaming in its neck and wrapped his hand in a rag from his bag "Is it better to be smart or lucky?" he laughed as he pulled three sacred jewel shards from the bird's neck. Seeing the shards in his hand the mysterious woman flew over to him and jumped off of her feather "Here" Ryuu said handing her one of the shards "Thanks for the help".

"Kagura" she said softly. "Sorry" Ryuu replied a little lost. The woman said again "Kagura, you asked my name. It's Kagura". Ryuu smiled before placing the two shards in his pocket and looking towards the village in the south "Kagura feel like making a deal?" he asked turning to face her.

Giving him a curious look Kagura asked what he was thinking, "Take me to that village down there and help me deal with the demons attacking it and I'll give you the other two shards" he said pointing to the burning village. Quickly thinking it over Kagura agreed to help mainly because she was bored even though she could just take the shards from him. Flying over the burning village Ryuu and Kagura jumped down into the center of a mob of demons.

"Remember not to hurt the people or the deal's off" Ryuu told her as he readied the sword he took from the blacksmith hut back at Sango's home. Covering her face with her fan Kagura gave a smug grunt before swinging it at an attacking demon "Pitiful" she said as blades of air cut through the demon killing it. Looking over her shoulder she was relatively surprised to see Ryuu holding his own against several demons, easily evading their attacks and striking back with his own.

"Burn" he yelled as he swung his sword and a downed demon, the blade wrapped in a bright red wreath of fire as it passed through the demon's body. Quickly dealing with the demons Ryuu took a quick breath before sheathing his new sword and holding his right arm out at the fires that burned across the small village, quietly repeating to himself "Concentrate, concentrate". The fires around the village gathered in front of his arm before wrapping themselves around it and disappearing without a trace.

Breathing heavily Ryuu dropped to a single knee and wiped the sweat from his forehead "I hate my job" he muttered forcing himself back to his feet and then turning to Kagura. "I'm impressed" she said with a slightly demeaning smile "I didn't expect to see something like that". Giving her a cocky smile Ryuu walked over and handed her the two jewel shards just like he promised "Thanks for the help" he said resting his hand on her open palm "I hope we get to work together again in the future".

"Why exactly did you decide to give me these? It's obvious I'm a demon I could use these to increase my strength and possibly kill you" she asked him as he turned away. Barely turning his head she could she the edge of an unconcerned smile "That would be a shame because I kinda like you Kagura" he said before walking towards the shrine that had been cut in half and retrieving the glowing tablet from the ground which disappeared in his hands.

Looking towards the sky he smiled as the warmth of the sun washed over him "Well Kagura our job is done see ya around" he waved as he walked over to the villagers to see who needed help. Donning a smug smile Kagura pulled one of the feathers from her hair band and in a gust of wind it enlarged and she flew into the sky yelling back at Ryuu "I'm looking forward to our next dance".

After a few hours Sango finally landed in the village with Kiara and ran over to Ryuu "What happened?" she asked him her voice sounded angry and worried. Ryuu sighed and looked over to her "Well let's see…" after he finished explaining everything that happened with the exception of Kagura. Sango looked at him and sighed in resignation "Well at least your all right" she said with a soft smile. "Well I have to get going will you all be ok?" he asked one of the villagers. "Yes we'll be fine now thanks for your help" he said before looking over to the destroyed shrine "What did you do with the soul tablet?"

"To be honest I don't know what happened to it. When I picked it up it just disappeared" Ryuu told him before turning around and slowly walking away with Sango and Kiara next to him. "Oh right" Ryuu said surprised "Here I took this from your village before I left" he continued as he handed Sango the sword she forged the previous day. Surprised to see it she shook her head and said "Keep it; I actually made it for you since you didn't have a weapon yet".

Giving her a loving smile he slid the blade back into its sheath and thanked her and placed his arm around her shoulder holding her close to him as they began walking back towards Kaede's village. "You know" Ryuu began as he stopped to look at the open sky once again "This was a fun trip".

* * *

**A/N.** In response to those who asked why I removed the original chapter 7 my answer is "It was boring, cheesy and unimportant". My apologies to those who liked it, but it had to go.


	8. A Dark Deal

At the outskirts of Kaede's village Ryuu sat at the edge of a large cliff staring mindlessly at the surrounding area. Two days ago he had obtained the second of four tablets needed to stop an evil force from reentering the world, now he has just two more to find. "I hate legends" he sighed as a calming breeze swept over him. Looking up at the night sky he recalled his encounter with Kagura and felt a warming smile creep across his face "I wonder how she's doing" he muttered before something caught his eye in the distance.

Squinting his eyes he made out what seemed to be a small convoy of samurai moving through the forest. Hooked by curiosity he took a pair of small black binoculars from his travel bag and zoomed in on the convoy. Seeing the amount of weapons they had and the direction they were heading his expression changed to blank confusion "Oh now that can't be good" he said before placing the binoculars back in his bag and getting to his feet.

Quickly running down the trail leading back to Kaede's village he prayed that the convoy wasn't there to start a fight. Ducking and dodging trees and potholes he soon arrived at the shrine in the back of the village and stopped to catch his breath. Standing at the top of the long stone staircase he watched the samurai enter the village, they seemed to just be passing through.

After calming himself he quickly proceeded down the staircase and over to Kaede who was talking to the lead Samurai. "I demand you tell me where the boy is" the samurai commanded in a harsh tone. "What business do you have with him?" Kaede asked him keeping her usual calm voice. "That is none of your concern. Now tell me where he is" the lead samurai said raising his hand and placing it on the hilt of his sword.

Sensing that there was going to be a fight eventually Ryuu decided to get it over with and stepped forward. "Hey I'm back" he called to Kaede acting as if nothing was wrong. Seeing Ryuu the lead samurai ordered his men to draw their weapons an encircle him. Casually looking at the ring of samurai around him Ryuu blankly looked at their leader "Am I missing something?"

"Our lord wishes to speak with you. You will come with us immediately" he ordered drawing his sword. Ryuu shrugged his shoulders and sighed "I don't really care what your lord wants; you can tell him that if he wants to speak with me he can come here and do it". "Such insolence. You will come with us or we will drag you back with us" the samurai growled.

"No you mean you'll try" Ryuu said holding his arm out to the samurai and snapping his fingers. The lead samurai's armor erupted in flames and quickly burned away, but leaving the man unharmed "What? What kind of magic is this?" the samurai gasped seeing the charred ashes of his armor on the ground beneath him "He's a demon men slay him at once".

As the samurai charged at him one by one Ryuu easily evaded them and clapped his hands together summoning a circle of flames that burned away their armor and weapons, once again leaving the men inside unharmed. "This is your only chance to walk away" Ryuu told them raising his hand next to his head "I suggest you take it". The lead samurai gritted his teeth before speaking in anger "You will pay for this fool we will return a hundred stronger and spill your blood on the ground".

Ryuu lowered his arm and shot a glare at him "I guess it's a good thing I won't be here then. If you really want to find me again you would be wise to search in Hyate, the Sage village. That's my destination". After all the samurai retreated Ryuu looked over to Kaede and gave her a guilty smile "Sorry. I guess I didn't handle that as well as I could have".

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, but I fear what they will do next time" Kaede said calmly as she walked over to him. "Well I guess I better get going then, if I remain here it'll give them a reason to attack the village. Give my regards to everyone when they get back" Ryuu said before bowing to Kaede and returning to the hut which served as his home to gather his things.

A few minutes later Ryuu walked with Kaede to the edge of the village and made one last glance at the village then to the forest where the well was located. "Are ye sure ye want to do this?" Kaede asked him. Ryuu nodded slightly "Yea, besides my quest is different from theirs so it's best if we separate. That way we don't hinder each other. Don't worry I'll come back alive".

"Before ye go take this with ye" Kaede said handing him a small scroll "It contains instructions on how to use herbs to make medicine it helped Kagome it may be able to help you as well". Ryuu smiled graciously and thanked Kaede before embarking on his own journey.

After a few hours Ryuu looked at his watch "Only one in the morning" sighing he looked up at the clear night sky "Its going be a long night". Continuing through the woods he arrived at the edge of a small lake "Wow" he muttered seeing the way the water reflected the stars in the sky. Hearing someone behind him he quickly turned around and warm smile appeared on his face at who he saw "Well we meet again" she said.

"Kagura I was just thinking about you" Ryuu said looking into her dark red eyes. "How nice" she said with a smug smile. "So what brings you out here?" Ryuu asked her as he turned around and sat at the bank of the lake. Kagura didn't answer him she merely watched as he stared at the reflection of the night sky. After a brief silence Ryuu quickly got to his feet and spun around "So are you seeing anyone?" he asked her with a cocky smile.

"What?" Kagura said unaware of what he meant. Ryuu pictured himself slapping his own face and his smile dropped "I keep forgetting this is the feudal era" he muttered. "While we're here why don't we get to know each other?" Kagura asked "Why would you want to know about me?" After a second's delay Ryuu replied "Why not?"

Seeing no harm in doing so Kagura began telling him about herself; leaving out her connection with Naraku of course. "Hmm, there's something you're not telling me, but that's ok" Ryuu said after she finished. Before Kagura could speak a swarm of Saimyosho appeared around them they're blood red eyes all glaring at Ryuu "I love these things" Ryuu laughed as he began poking on of the insects.

"Now what does he want?" Kagura growled quietly as one of the Saimyosho hovered over to her. "Fine I'll do it" Kagura said to one of the insects before muttering to herself "I swear he's such a pain". Slightly opening her fan she looked over to Ryuu who seemed to be enjoying himself mindlessly poking one of the Saimyosho which just bounced back as if attached to a string.

"Ryuu right?" she asked walking over to him. "Yeah. Need something?" he replied looking over to her. "I want you to come with me" she said taking one of the feathers from her hair band. Ryuu smiled "This is going so fast, I'm not sure I'm ready just yet". Seeing the confused look Kagura gave him he quickly retracted his thought "Sorry bad joke. I'll explain another time. Let's go shall we".

After hoping on the feather with her they quickly took to the sky and flew away. Watching the Saimyosho follow them from afar Ryuu looked at Kagura from the corner of his eye "So I'm guessing you know Naraku" he said. Surprised Kagura looked back at him and their eyes met "How do you know about him?" she asked.

"I only know what Inuyasha and the others have told me" Ryuu said before looking to the west where Kaede's village was. "You know Inuyasha? I should have expected as much judging from your clothes I'd guess you came from the same place that girl Kagome did" Kagura said turning the feather towards a small mountain in the distance.

Ryuu began explaining everything to her, his relation with Kagome and how he ended up in the feudal era of Japan. "That's pretty much it. All of the important stuff anyway" he said as they slowly descended towards a dark and dreary castle. After landing outside the castle Ryuu quickly dismounted the feather and asked Kagura why she brought him here.

"You can ask him once we're inside" she told him as she began walking towards what seemed to be the main part of the castle. Following a few steps behind her Ryuu quickly scanned everything in each room perceiving the entire area and everything around them "Not really a fan of dark and creepy places, but this isn't all that bad" he said as they stopped in front of a door that slid open on its own.

"So you're finally here" a calm and dark voice said from behind a curtain. "You know where I come form it's considered polite to speak to a guest face to face" Ryuu said with another cocky smile. With a dark chuckle Naraku materialized in front of the curtain before he spoke again "I hope this is polite enough for you Ryuu".

"Good enough. So why'd you have me brought here?" Ryuu asked keeping fierce eye contact with him. "I wanted to make you an offer" Naraku said, his light red eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Hmm. As a rule I don't make deals with egotistical madmen" Ryuu laughed "Besides what could you offer me that I would need or want?" Naraku smiled "Let me put it this way" he chuckled "Do what I ask and I let you live". Ryuu's expression changed to a frightening glare as he dropped his hands from his pockets "Are you threatening me?"

"Nothing of the sort I'm just giving you a choice is all" he chuckled. Ryuu looked over to Kagura who was still standing beside him "You're gonna want to move aside some Kagura" he said taking a single step towards Naraku "A little thing you should know about me is I don't like being threatened Naraku. And one more thing…I'm much more dangerous than Inuyasha".

After he finished speaking Ryuu lunged at Naraku and swung his fist which was quickly engulfed in flames as it flew through the air. An arrogant smile crossed Naraku's face as a small light purple colored shield appeared around him and Ryuu's fist harmlessly impacted its surface. "How interesting" Ryuu said before swinging his leg up and bringing it down full force.

Stumbling back Ryuu sighed realizing that he couldn't touch him as long as that shield was up "Well I guess this round is a draw then" he said quickly regaining his cheery disposition.

"Well you're definitely more intelligent than Inuyasha. You've already realized that my barrier can't be broken" Naraku chuckled. Giving him a smug grunt Ryuu asked "Out of sheer curiosity what was your offer?"

Naraku's smile grew slightly "I want you to help me collect the sacred jewel shards. In return I'll allow you to stay in my manor safe from harm of the outside world. I'll even give you one of the soul tablets you're seeking". Ryuu raised an eyebrow at that last part "So you want me to help you gather sacred jewel shards and in return I get to stay here and I get one more soul tablet for my little legendary quest?"

After a quick thought Ryuu smiled "I'd say we have a deal, but I don't trust you. How am I to be sure you won't try to kill me in my sleep or something?" Naraku chuckled once again and said "You misunderstand. I have no real interest in you or your quest, or if you live or die for that matter. I just want the sacred jewel shards and I figured we could help each other out".

Immediately after Naraku finished speaking Ryuu said "Sounds reasonable enough, but only on these conditions. First you give me the soul tablet now. Second I'll help you gather the shards until I find the final tablet then I'm done. And last I'm to travel with Kagura at all times". "What?" Kagura said angry that Ryuu was dragging her into the conversation.

Naraku's smile grew again "It's a deal" he said as a small light radiated behind him. It was the Aramitama soul tablet. Ryuu quickly walked over to the tablet and took hold of it and it disappeared in his hands just like the last two. "Well I guess I'm going to get some sleep then, we've got a long day tomorrow" he said walking past Naraku and exiting the room.

"Why did you include me in this?" Kagura angrily asked him as she lead him to the room he would be staying in. "Well there are a few reasons, but the main two are I trust you more than him and I really enjoy your company" Ryuu explained as they stopped in front of an empty room "Besides look at it this way we get to spend more time together" he smiled as he walked into the room and set his bag in the corner.

As Kagura began to walk away Ryuu said "Basically what I'm saying is I like you…a lot and I really enjoy being around you". Stopping for a brief second Kagura thought about what he just said before she continued walking away leaving a smiling Ryuu alone. _"Is he trying to flirt with me?"_ Kagura thought as she walked away _"What possible interest could he have in me?"_


	9. Pain of the Heart

Inside a deserted castle manor hidden from the outside world by a powerful barrier Ryuu sat atop the roof of the main building staring into the forest outside the border of the barrier. "Not a lot of entertainment around here" he sighed before jumping down from the edge of the roof.

It had been four days since he left Kaede's village to continue his own quest while Inuyasha and the others searched for the sacred jewels shards, a few hours after he left the village he had encountered Kagura who was ordered from Naraku to bring Ryuu to his castle.

Naraku had struck a deal with Ryuu, in exchange for his assistance in gathering the sacred jewel shards Ryuu was promised a room within his manor and given one of the missing soul tablets he needed for his quest. For Ryuu however he managed to get a bonus from the deal, if he were to leave the manor at anytime he was to be accompanied by Kagura.

Sliding open the door to the main building Ryuu stepped inside and made a quick right turn. After walking down several different halls Ryuu stopped at a large sliding door, which opened on its own. "Yo I'm heading out if you've got any information tell me now" he said to a dark figure sitting behind the curtain.

A faint dark aura appeared behind the curtain before Naraku's dark voice answered "While you're out I want you and Kagura to check to the north. My puppet heard an interesting tale about a shard of the jewel. Apparently the lord of the nearby castle claims that he holds the shard under divine orders, and uses it to demand taxes from those under him".

Ryuu looked over his shoulder and sighed in boredom "Sounds like fun, if he the shard I'll make sure to relieve him of it". As Ryuu turned around to leave Naraku said "Oh I forgot to mention. My Saimyosho have spotted Inuyasha and his friends in the area of the castle, I'm interested to see what you can do in battle should you end up fighting him".

Ryuu smiled from the corner of his mouth "It's no secret that I don't like Inuyasha, but if we do end up fighting I'll make sure you enjoy it". With that said Ryuu quickly walked outside the castle and waited for Kagura to join him. Leaning against the stone wall of the castle border he lowered his head and closed his eyes as he thought about what Naraku said.

After a few minutes of quietly thinking to himself he heard Kagura call his name, looking up he gave her a small wave before walking over to join her "Well this is the first date let's hope it goes well" he said as he lifted himself onto the giant feather Kagura used as transportation.

Kagura gave him another confused look and he quickly retracted the thought and changed the subject "Apparently there's a castle lord to the north who has a shard of the jewel. Let's relieve him of such a heavy burden". After Kagura willed the wind to carry them into the sky Ryuu shook his head in disbelief _"The word date wasn't even used in this time. I don't know who's more confused her or me"_ he thought as he watched the trees below them fly by.

Seeing a small swarm of Saimyosho about fifty yards below them Ryuu asked Kagura "Does he send those things out with you every time you go somewhere?" Looking down at the Saimyosho swarm Kagura grunted in anger as she used the wind to speed up their flight "I hate it when he watches me, he's such a pain" she muttered in anger. Overhearing what she said Ryuu smiled and focused on the swarm as it attempted to catch up to them "Say goodbye to our unwanted surveillance". Snapping his fingers Ryuu conjured a wall of fire in front of the swarm, which incinerated as they passed through it.

Looking over his shoulder again Ryuu asked Kagura "You clearly don't like Naraku so why do you work for him? Did he make a deal with you as well?" Looking at her new partner from the corner of her eyes Kagura said "I don't have a choice, but to do what he says".

Ryuu quickly turned himself around and faced the same direction she was "So he has leverage over you. What is it?" Narrowing her eyes Kagura placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes as a gentle breeze washed over them "He has my heart. If I betray him or try to run away he'll destroy it". Ryuu had to think about what he had just heard, Naraku had Kagura's heart and if she did anything against him he'd destroy it?

Clenching his fist in anger Ryuu looked behind them glaring in the direction of the castle they left far behind "I really don't like that guy" he said under his breath. Turning his attention back to Kagura he quickly tapped her on the shoulder, as she looked back at him he said "What would you say if I told you I could solve your problem? If I told you I could get your heart back from Naraku would you be interested?"

Kagura didn't answer, but the look in her eyes told him that he had piqued her interest. "If I can learn more about Naraku I could get your heart from him. With a little help on your part I'm sure I could do it". Kagura looked away form him and focused on using the wind to guide them to their destination "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. Besides you'd just get yourself killed if you tried".

"Hey" Ryuu said gruffly as he tapped her shoulder once again "Even if it gets me killed I promise I'll help you get it from him". Surprised by the determination in his eyes Kagura looked away once again "Why would you risk your life for me? What would you get out of it?" she asked trying to sound angry and cold. Ryuu leaned back a little and gave a quick thought about what she had asked him "For one thing it disgusts me that he would use your heart to force you to his will. And the other reason…" Ryuu stopped and looked down at the open plain below them, feeling a slight flutter in his heart he knew what it was "Well the other reason is a bit more complicated, for now let's just say you should be free to live your own life".

"_You're a fool"_ she thought as the castle came into view.

Below them heading to the same place was Inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha had stopped suddenly as he sniffed the air "I can smell Naraku" he growled before looking up. Seeing Kagura fly over them he bared his fangs "Its Kagura. What's she doing out here?" Miroku stepped forward "She's likely looking into the rumor of the sacred jewel shard as well. If that is the case we must hurry we cannot allow Naraku to obtain another shard".

"Right let's go then" Inuyasha said as he lifted Kagome onto his back and grabbed hold of her bike "Hang on Kagome" he said as he began running towards the castle, behind him Sango, Miroku and Shippo were riding Kiara. Lowering her head slightly Kagome placed her hand over her chest and thought _"I hope Ryuu's ok"_.

Landing in a small alley within the town walls Ryuu jumped off the feather and looked up at Kagura "You search for a way in and then come find me, I'm gonna gather information about the lord and find out what kind of security he has". Kagura nodded "Right just be careful". After she took off back into the sky Ryuu smiled slightly "I didn't know you cared".

Walking out of the alley Ryuu quickly moved around the large town trying to gather information on the lord and the shard he supposedly had in his possession. Stopping at the town's tea house Ryuu quickly peaked inside to see if there was anyone who looked like a knowledgeable person. Seeing a lone middle-aged man in the back corner of the tea house Ryuu slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him "Hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said as he sat down.

"Who are you?" the man asked with a calm and collected voice. "I'm no one important. I'm just looking for information about the lord of the castle and was hoping you might know something other than what's public knowledge" Ryuu said leaning against the back wall. "Sorry sonny, but I can't help you. All I know about the lord is he's become paranoid in the past few weeks. Apparently some strange boy appeared who can manipulate fire, and our lord is worried that this boy might try to assassinate him".

"_Why would I bother going after some old power hungry king?"_ Ryuu thought before standing up "That's actually useful information, again I'm sorry I bothered you enjoy your day sir" Ryuu said bowing to the man and leaving.

Stepping out of the tea house he stretched out his arms and yawned "Again not much entertainment around here" he laughed before hearing someone call his name. Turning his head Ryuu took a surprised step back to see Kagome running over to him. _"Perfect timing"_ he thought before straightening himself. "Hey I've missed you" he said holding his arms out to hug her. Stopping in front of her brother Kagome quickly slapped him "How could you just leave without telling me? This place is dangerous what would you have done if something happened to you?"

Giving her an unconcerned smile he patted her on the shoulder "Sounds like I had you worried. Sorry, but I couldn't wait for you to get back I had to go" he said before hugging her. Trying to remain mad Kagome pushed away from him and said "That's no excuse. You just left without saying a word to any of us do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?"

Looking past Kagome to Inuyasha and the others who were watching them he smiled and waved at them "I left because I didn't want to hinder your search for the sacred jewel shards. And as a more recent reason the lord of this castle sent a convoy of samurai to capture me and I want to find out why before I kill him".

Kagome seemed surprised to hear that apparently Kaede didn't tell her that the samurai that came to her village were looking for Ryuu. "You're not really planning on kill him are you?" she asked in a frightful tone. Ryuu shrugged his shoulders "Not unless he leaves me with no other choice, I'd rather avoid violence if at all possible".

"Ryuu listen" Kagome began before Ryuu cut her off "Sorry, but I'm gonna head on over to the castle and see what I can find out see ya" he said before running off. "Wait" Kagome yelled after him "Watch out for a woman named Kagura".

Ryuu pretended not to hear her as he continued to run down the road leading towards the castle, looking up at the sky he saw Kagura quickly descend into the same alley she dropped him off at. Ducking into the alleyway Ryuu quickly caught his breath before asking Kagura if she found a way inside the castle. "There's an opened window in the tower large enough for both of us to get through" she told him as he climbed onto the feather.

"Great job, let's get this over with shall we Inuyasha and the others are here" he told her as they ascended into the sky and quickly moved around the tower. Hovering next to the opened window Ryuu quickly jumped inside, rolling to the side he looked down each side of the hall before Kagura entered behind him "Shall we" she said in what sounded like a seductive tone.

Following close behind her Ryuu silently checked each room they passed by looking for any sign of the castle lord or his guard "Needle in a haystack much?" he asked quietly as he slid another door open revealing an empty room that was heavily decorated. Ryuu sighed "This is gonna be a while. Maybe we should just cause a bit of trouble and see who comes running" he said snapping his fingers and setting the room on fire. Closing the sliding door he took the sword Sango gave him and began cutting at the floor "Don't do too much damage, but see if we can't get their attention".

Opening her fan Kagura smiled "Very well, let's see if they notice this". "Dance of blades" she yelled as she swung her fan destroying the hall behind them and caving in one of the rooms. "They'll probably notice that one" Ryuu smiled as he heard yelling form the staircase ahead of them. "Here we go" he said sliding the sword back in its sheath and walking over to the staircase.

Arriving at the top of the tower were a small unit of samurai with their weapons drawn they advanced on Ryuu "Can we dance about this?" he asked stepping back towards Kagura. "Kill the trespassers" one of the samurai said. Looking over his shoulder Ryuu smiled at Kagura "You want to take this one?"

Kagura smiled at him "Too weak to fight your own battles?" "Dance of blades" she yelled swinging her fan once again. As the gust of air rushed through the hall Ryuu held his hand out to the burning room and directed the fire along the path of the wind which carried it to the samurai burning them while Kagura's dance of blades cut through them.

"Well that was some excitement, but not a lot. Let's keep going shall we" Ryuu smiled as he descended the stairs with Kagura behind him. After descending several levels Ryuu stopped at large hall with only one room "Common sense dictates that this is our floor" he said running down the hall and kicking down the wood lined paper door "Knock knock" he said smugly.

Standing in the back of the room was the lord of the castle he was protected by a ring of samurai all of them had their weapons drawn "You've made a big mistake coming here boy, kill him" the lord said, his voice was high and maniacal.

"I found him" Ryuu called down the hall to Kagura. Looking back at the samurai that began advancing on him Ryuu held his hand out and snapped his fingers, burning away their weapons and armor. "Your turn" he said in a cocky tone.

As Kagura stepped into the room she opened her fan and immediately swung it, the blades of air quickly cut through the castle lord killing him. "Not the way I had it planned, but then again I don't really care" Ryuu said as he retrieved the shard from the lord's pocket. "Shall we take our leave now?" he asked Kagura as he placed the shard in his own pocket.

Just as he and Kagura were about to leave the room Inuyasha and the others had run in and blocked their path. _"Perfect"_ Ryuu thought as he stared into Inuyasha's eyes. "Hey guys" he said acting like nothing was wrong.

"Ryuu get away from her" Kagome yelled readying her bow. "Why?" Ryuu asked in a casual voice while looking over to Kagura. "Kagura is on of Naraku's incarnations, she's really dangerous" Miroku said calmly. Shifting his glance over to Kagome Ryuu saw the look in her eyes and felt guilty over what he was about to do, looking back to Kagura he said "I'm bored let's get out of here".

"Fine by me, I'm not in the mood to mess around with them today" she said using her fan to blow down part of the wall. "Hey wait a minute" Inuyasha yelled as Kagura and Ryuu turned to the hole in the wall. "Ryuu wait" Kagome yelled after her brother. As Kagura took one of the two feathers from her hair band and threw it to the wind Ryuu snapped his fingers summoning a wall of fire between the two groups "See ya around sis stay safe" he yelled back to her before leaving with Kagura.

After Ryuu and Kagura left the flames in front of Kagome and the others quickly disappeared leaving behind scorched bodies and ashes from the incinerated armor on the floor. Falling to her knees Kagome watched as Ryuu disappeared with Kagura beyond the horizon _"Ryuu, you're not…you can't be…you wouldn't"_ she thought.

Behind her Sango seemed to be just as confused at what just happened, has Ryuu allied himself with Naraku? If he has do they have it in them to harm him?

"This is troubling. It seems Ryuu is now allied with Naraku" Miroku said sadly after seeing not only Kagome's, but Sango's reactions. "There must be a reason; he knows that Naraku is evil. Maybe he's trying to scout him, trying to find a weakness or see how often he drops his guard" Sango argued. Miroku placed his hand around his chin "Hmm that's certainly a possibility, but we still have to account the chance that he is working with him. As much as I don't want to say it we may have to consider him an enemy".

* * *

**A/N. **That's chapter 9 hope you enjoyed. I'm alternating my days between this as well as 4 other fics, so between planning and actually writing its gonna be a week at least before I update again.


	10. True to the Her Heart

Leaning against the stone wall of the dark and gloomy manor Ryuu continued to run the events of the past two weeks through his mind.

Since "allying" himself with Naraku, he had obtained the third Soul Tablet, killed a castle lord along with his personal guard, retrieved several jewel shards and fought against Inuyasha.

"I can only pray I find the last tablet soon, I can't stand working with this guy" Ryuu said angrily before pushing off the wall and walking towards the main part of the manor. After entering the manor Ryuu walked down the left hand hall and continued until he was on the opposite side of the mansion.

Looking further down the hall he saw a little girl in a white dress sitting in the window sill, she was holding a small mirror in her hands.

Walking over to her Ryuu leaned his back against the window and placed his left arm against its sill for support "We haven't met yet my name's Ryuu what's yours?" he asked her after donning a friendly smile.

The girl looked down at her mirror and said in a faint voice "Kanna".

Ryuu gave in to curiosity and leaned back further to look at the mirror. Just as his eyes made contact with his reflection a strange feeling overcame him forcing him to look away from it. "That's quite a mirror you have there" he said rubbing his eyes and trying to calm his nerves.

Ryuu stayed silent while looking out of the window and scanning the surrounding grounds before letting out a hard sigh…"I hate this place".

Just as he pushed himself away from the windowsill a single Saimyosho appeared next to him and hovered in front of his face. "What now?" Ryuu said waving the insect away from him.

"He wants to see you" Kanna said in the same faint voice before disappearing.

"Of course he does" Ryuu said as he followed the Saimyosho to Naraku's room.

Stopping in front of the large door to Naraku's room Ryuu smiled pleasantly as he greeted Kagura before sliding the door open and entering the room. "Hello dark and creepy" he said dropping his smile, but maintaining he cool tone "You need something?"

Naraku remained behind the thin veil in his room, but his dark voice easily carried as if he were sitting right next to Ryuu and Kagura "You've been a great help to me in the past three weeks young Ryuu. And as promised I've managed to locate the fourth and final soul tablet for your quest. Also as promised I will be sending Kagura along with you while you go to collect it".

Ryuu forced a small confident smile "Well it looks like our partnership is coming to an end then. Guess I'd better get going before this becomes too emotional". After he finished speaking Ryuu placed his right hand over his chest and bowed slightly while keeping his eyes on Naraku "See ya around then Naraku, if I find any jewel shards out there I'll be sure to bring them back to you as extra payment".

With that said Ryuu backed out of the room and made a sharp turn walking out of the manor with Kagura a few steps behind him. After they made it outside Kagura took one of the feathers from her hair and threw it to the sky transforming it into her personal carrier. Once Ryuu hopped on they took off to the east heading for the small village that contained the last soul tablet. Once Naraku's castle was out of view Ryuu scanned the area to make sure they weren't being followed by his insects before he turned to Kagura "I've got a plan to deal with Naraku, but its going to require some aid on your part for it to work".

Quickly turning her head to look at him Kagura gave him a very unsure look before returning her attention in front of them "What do I have to do?" she asked.

Ryuu began explaining his plan to her and the importance that she joins the fight at the right time otherwise they'd both be killed. After he finished explaining his plan Ryuu looked up at the sky and chuckled "He won't know what hit him".

"Are you sure this will work?" Kagura asked him with uncertainty "What makes you think he'll fight you? Naraku never dirties his own hands".

Ryuu laughed again "I've put that into consideration and trust me when I say this. He won't have a choice, but to fight me head on and he will lose".

Kagura closed her eyes for a second before she responded "You've got a lot of guts I'll give you that much, but taking Naraku on like that is foolish, he'll kill you". After Kagura finished speaking she realized that her words were accompanied by a tone of concern and began to wonder why she felt so strongly about Ryuu's safety.

Ryuu placed his hands behind his head and laid back on the feather letting his left leg hang over the side "He can't kill me" he said closing his eyes "Of course I don't have the power to kill him either, but he can't kill me. He still needs me for a bigger plan".

Kagura gave him another quick look and asked what he meant as he sat back up. Ryuu gave her a cocky smile as he tapped his right index finger against his temple several times "Naraku is predictable, and I know he's got something bigger planned for me so he needs me alive. He won't kill me because he knows he can't yet".

For the rest of the trip both of them remained silent, Ryuu had laid back down and closed his eyes as he waited for them to reach their destination. Kagura however couldn't stop thinking about Ryuu and what he said after they set off on their first mission together _"I'll help you get your heart back from Naraku…I swear it"_.

"_Why is he going through all this for me? He's just going to get himself killed"_ Kagura looked over her shoulder at Ryuu who was still lying there with his eyes closed _"Why does he even care what happens to me? He's just a human after all…It's not like he could ever see something in m…"_ Kagura snapped out of her train of thought a snapped "Whatever. Its not that I care"

Startled Ryuu shot up to a sitting position and looked at her "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Kagura made the feather descend and land just outside the village border before turning it back into a normal feather and placing it in her hair. Turning to glare at Ryuu she demanded that he tell her why he's so persistent in helping her with Naraku.

Ryuu sighed as he took in what she just demanded from him before looking into her eyes "When I fist started 'working' with you I liked you from the start, but after being with you for this long it only confirms what I thought when I first met you" Ryuu paused to take a silent breath he could tell by the look in Kagura's eyes that she knew what he was going to say, but she still didn't understand it.

"I'm in love with you Kagura" he finally said before looking away. "At first I just wanted to help you get away from Naraku, but that feeling became stronger and I didn't realize what it was until a few days ago".

Kagura and Ryuu both remained silent for what seemed to be an eternity before Kagura finally spoke up "You're wasting your time with me" she said turning her back to him "Such feelings are wasted on one such as me. I am a demon born of Naraku and nothing more so what could you possibly see in me".

Kagura tried to make her words sound cold and harsh, but Ryuu could sense the pain in them and he could even sense a faint affection from her, she wouldn't admit it, but she did care for him even if just a little.

Ryuu sighed as he turned his head back to her and walked over to her "You were born of Naraku, but that doesn't mean you're not yourself. Listen Kagura, after I get your heart back from Naraku you'll find out that the only thing that's changed is your freedom. The only link you have to Naraku isn't that you were spawned from him it's that he controls your fate right now. Trust me when I say that".

Kagura was more confused now after hearing what Ryuu told her. She didn't know why, but she began feeling different the closer he got to her she could feel herself blushing slightly. The more she thought on her situation the angrier she got. Eventually she snapped and yelled "Let's just get this over with. I can't stand being around you much longer".

Ryuu knew why she was acting so hard and silently gave a smug grunt as he smiled "I really hope there is a chance for her and me" he said quietly as he followed her into the town.

After entering the small village Ryuu looked around at each of the villagers as they walked by and headed for the shrine at the center. Each villager they passed gave them a curious look before returning to what they were doing all, but one who continued to stare at them from the door of his house. He was an elderly man with balding gray hair and intense wrinkles running across his face his dark brown eyes were intense, but calm telling a story of a great tragedy that he had manage to make peace with.

After reaching the shrine Ryuu got an uneasy feeling and swiftly turned around on his heels. Both he and Kagura were surrounded by the villagers all of which had blank expressions on their faces except the old man that was watching them. The old man stepped forward and asked them why they were here.

Ryuu looked the man dead in his eyes and explained that he was the reincarnation of the dragon master and that he had come to claim the last tablet before setting off to the sage village.

The old man looked over to Kagura and held his hand out to her and snapped his fingers.

Kagura was immediately imprisoned inside a transparent field of dark magic. Looking on each side of her she knew she was trapped and demanded that the old man set her free.

Ryuu stepped forward and said "We mean none of you any harm. I just need the tablet and we can leave there's no need for any hostility between us".

The old man looked to Ryuu and pointed at the shrine which began emanating the same dark aura as the cage that held Kagura "The tablet's power is all that keeps us here. If you take it we will all die which is something I cannot allow without undeniable proof that you are who you claim to be".

Ryuu looked at the old man and then to Kagura "She's not in any danger" the old man said "She's being held for her own protection. Until we can determine if you are worthy of taking the object that keeps us here. Should you fail however you will both die here".

Ryuu looked back at the old man and slowly kneeled before him "Please sir. She's not a part of this. Release her and allow her to leave. Keep me if you wish until you've made your decision".

The old man glared at Ryuu as he replied "I'm afraid that won't work. For me to see clearly into your soul I need you to be in such a situation. When the previous dragon master was still alive he had fallen in love with a priestess that could control the wind, because he cared for this priestess so deeply he allowed himself to fall victim to the dark one's curse which cost the three of them their lives and their souls".

The old men looked at the shrine and then to Kagura before returning his attention to Ryuu who had gotten back to his feet "Now tell me. If we were to allow you to take the tablet and confront the dark one you would be placed in the same situation this much is for certain. The only way for the dark one to be truly defeated is to forego temptations such as protecting the ones you care about and leave him to die along with them. Would you be willing to sacrifice this woman to save the lives of countless others?"

Ryuu made a short glance at Kagura who had a mixed expression on her face "No" he said firmly "I will not sacrifice Kagura and allow her to die".

The old man lowered his head in disappointment "If that is your decision then I cannot allow you to take the tablet nor can I allow you to leave here. Prepare yourself for my judgment".

The old man held his arm out to Ryuu the same way he did Kagura, but before he could snap his fingers Ryuu drew his sword and pointed it at him "Enough" he roared causing the blade of his sword to become engulfed in flames "Stand down now and I will spare your life. I don't want to harm any of you, but you're forcing my hand if it becomes my only option I will kill you".

The old man shook his head "Such blindness, such stubbornness. Mindless slaughter will only make you an easier victim for the dark one and with such feelings running through you will end only with your death".

"Then so be it" Ryuu yelled. "If my death brings about the end to the dark one then I will accept it. I will give up my life with no hesitation if it means all the people I love survive. And I will do it regardless of if I have to cut you down to get there, now stand down and release Kagura".

The old man lowered his hand and sighed "I should have expected as much. You young people have no idea what sacrifice means. And you have no idea at how much your body and soul will have to endure when you confront the dark one. His very presence will be enough to bring you to your knees. Take the tablet and leave here, and remember these words boy. If you fail, if you do not banish the deity forever we will return to tear your very soul apart"

With those words the old man, the villagers and the village itself disappeared around them. The dark energy holding Kagura faded releasing her and the aura around the shrine vanished as well as the small door to the shrine opened revealing the fourth and final soul tablet.

Ryuu ignored the shrine and walked over to Kagura frantically making sure she was unharmed "I'm sorry about that" he said sadly after helping her to her feet.

"Stop worrying about me" she said in an annoyed voice as she pulled her arm away from him.

Ryuu looked at the ground with a heavy heart without another word he turned around to collect the tablet which vanished in his hands.

"Thank you" Kagura said as she stood behind him. Ryuu turned around and looked into her dark red eyes and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for what I've said" she continued which surprised Ryuu.

Kagura's tone had changed to one that was calm and regretful with a faint sense of longing "I'm just not used to such treatment. This entire time you've been…nice to me and I've tried to push you away. My heart may not be with me, but I can still feel it. It's like a faint pulse echoing throughout my body. I…I don't know why, but the more I think of you the more painful that pulse becomes".

Kagura suddenly fell silent and Ryuu could sense what was bothering her. She did care for him, but it wasn't the fact that she didn't understand why. It was because she was afraid of getting close to him. Ryuu took a single step forward and gently placed his hands around Kagura's arms and held her to him as he stood behind her.

Kagura was surprised, but she didn't want to fight against it she wanted to stay next to him for as long as possible.

* * *

**A/N.** I apologize for the wait. I continue to say I would be updating within the next two weeks, but its becoming increasingly difficult to stay on that deadline.

I probably won't be updating until a few days after Christmas. I hope those of you that have read along so far have enjoyed it as much as I have writing them.


	11. His Feelings of Love

A few hours ago Ryuu had told Kagura how he really felt about her and Kagura had managed to open up to him, but she was still unsure and a little scared of her true feelings for him.

The two of them had set down at the edge of a stream and decided to take a break to gather their thoughts. Leaving Ryuu at the bank of the stream Kagura flew off into the forest alone while Ryuu watched the small fish in the stream "Soul searching, thought gathering. Call it whatever it all means the same thing emotional hassle and annoyance".

Ryuu kneeled down next to the stream and dipped his left hand in the water before bringing it up to his lips and sipping it _"An hour should be enough for her, but to be sure I'll give her two"_ he thought as he looked up at the sky.

As he stood up Ryuu heard something running through the shrubbery behind him and slowly looked over his shoulder. After a brief silence Ryuu turned around and drew the sword Sango made him from its sheath "You're really bad at concealing yourself I can see you" he said staring at the low lying row of bushes at the edge of the forest.

The shrubbery rustled again just before a snake demon revealed itself from underneath the bushes "You're a perceptive human, but no matter your blood is mine". The snake demon reared back as Ryuu set his sword forward and slid his right foot to the side "Let's see what you've got then".

Just before the snake could lunge forward a familiar female voice cried out "Hiraiktosu!" The snake demon didn't have time to look behind him as the giant demon slayer weapon flew through the forest cutting the demon's head off. Ryuu rested the flat of his sword on his shoulder as he waited for the wielder of the giant boomerang to walk out from the trees keeping a cocky smile on his face.

A few seconds later Sango and the rest of her friends came out from the forest and froze when they saw Ryuu standing a few yards away from them with his sword resting on his shoulder. "It's been a while how've you all been?"

Kagome quickly ran over to her brother and stopped in front of him as he slid his sword back into the sheath "Answer me right now Ryuu!" she yelled "Why did you join forces with Naraku?"

Ryuu dropped his smile and looked back to the sky "I'm actually glad you all found me" he started before looking back at Kagome "To make a long story short this is what happened. Naraku summoned me to his castle and offered me a deal. He'd help me locate the last Soul Tablet if I help him gather the jewel shards. I agreed to the deal only on the condition that when I find the last tablet we go our separate ways" pausing for a second Ryuu looked over to Inuyasha and gave him an arrogant smile "I found the last one almost an hour ago so all I have to do is return to Naraku's castle get my bag and leave".

Inuyasha growled at Ryuu and yelled "You think he's just going to let you walk away. He's probably waiting for you to return so he can kill you".

Ryuu laughed "I didn't know you cared" looking back at Kagome he smiled again "He's right. Naraku is going to attempt to kill me when I return, but he won't succeed".

Kagome was about to speak, but Miroku beat her to it "Your confidence is admirable, but foolish. There's no doubting your power and strength Ryuu, but Naraku is too powerful for you to face alone. If you fight him you will die".

"He can't kill me Miroku" Ryuu replied looking over to the monk "Naraku is extremely predictable and I can tell he still needs me for a bigger plan. Even with that aside Naraku doesn't have the ability to kill me; of course I don't have the power to kill him either".

Ryuu shifted his gaze over to Sango who had a look of extreme concern on her face "I understand the concern you all have for my well-being, but trust me I'll be fine".

Just as he finished speaking Kagome slapped him and began yelling "This isn't about trust Ryuu. You're my brother of course I'm going to worry about you" Kagome fell silent as she looked at her feet "But I know I can't stop you from going back there and I know what you're going to say next. You want to do this alone, but you need to realize that regardless of what you say or do to stop me I'm not going to stand by while you walk right into Naraku's castle knowing that he's planning on killing you".

Ryuu placed a hand on her shoulder and calmed her down "He won't kill me" he gently told her before looking back at the others "I'm going to lead you to Naraku's castle, but you have to wait for my signal to attack him otherwise he'll abandon the fight and flee". Inuyasha was hesitant to agree to Ryuu's proposal considering that the last time he saw him they ended up fighting each other "How exactly do you plan on leading us there huh? He won't lower his barrier for you if he sees us with you".

Ryuu looked down at Kagome and smiled "Mind if I borrow a shard of the jewel?" Kagome looked her brother in the eyes and gasped when she realized what his plan was "Hold on" she said as she reached into her shirt and pulled out the bottle tied to her necklace "Here" she said handing him the four jewel shards she had.

Ryuu's smile grew "All right listen. Its really important you join the fight when I signal for you, if we manage to box him in we stand a good chance of severely wounding him, but we have no chance of killing him".

Inuyasha cut him off "What do you mean we have no chance? We will kill, I'll do it myself if I have to". Ryuu interrupted "How so with the wind scar? How many times have you hit him with that and it failed to kill him. The best we're going to manage is gravely wounding him which will force him to retreat for a time so he can gather his strength back. The only possible way we can finish him entirely is via Miroku's wind tunnel and the only way that will work is for one of us to sacrifice ourselves to hold Naraku in place so he doesn't escape. Leave the thinking to those who are capable of it all right".

Inuyasha growled and was about to retaliate, but Kagome yelled his name which made him back down. Looking back at Ryuu she said "Ryuu please just be careful".

Before Ryuu could comfort her, the wind blew viciously and Kagura landed next to him immediately staring down Inuyasha "Well look who's here" she said seductively "So Ryuu what have you told them?"

Ryuu looked over to her and smiled "I told them the plan to take down Naraku that's all". Sango spoke up "What do you mean that's all? Are you hiding something from us?"

Kagura looked over to her and smiled again "Now what makes you think that woman of the demon slayers". Sango looked at Ryuu with an even more concerned look on her face "Ryuu what's going on what are you planning?"

Ryuu looked at Kagura and then back to Sango "Nothing that you don't already know. Once I deal with Naraku I'm heading to the Sage village to finish this holy quest of darkness and boredom".

"You're lying" Kagome said before she pushed herself away from Ryuu "You are hiding something from us". Ryuu looked over to Kagura and then to the others and asked them to give him a few minutes alone with Kagome and he led her down the stream and away from the others. About thirty yards away from rest of the group Ryuu looked back to make sure Inuyasha wasn't trying to start a fight with Kagura he looked back at his sister who still seemed scared.

"Are you sure you want to know this Kagome" he said as he sat at the edge of the stream. Kagome nodded as she sat next to him "You're my brother stupid, you don't have to hide anything from me". Ryuu took a deep breath before speaking "In the past few weeks I've been spending more and more time with Kagura and basically I've kinda…well I've fallen in love with her" he admitted with a weak smile.

Kagome was shocked "What!" she yelled before quickly quieting herself "You and Kagura?" she asked in disbelief. Ryuu waved his hand to the side "I definitely know she has strong feelings for me, but I'm not sure if their the same as the ones I have for her".

Kagome still couldn't believe what she was hearing she continued to look over at Kagura who was also making short and subtle glances at Ryuu "Ryuu you do know that Kagura is part of Naraku right?" Ryuu shook his head "Not for long she's not. The entire reason I'm attacking Naraku to begin with is to free her from him. Kagura has tried to rebel against Naraku several times, but he has her heart in his possession. If she tries to betray him or run away he'll crush it which will kill her".

Kagome lowered her head "That's disgusting. So that's how he gets her to do what he wants. He's forcing her to do what he wants as well I just can't stand him and the way he so callously manipulates others".

Ryuu agreed "At first my feelings for Kagura started as sympathy, but after I promised her I'd help free her from Naraku those feelings grew into something more and a few days ago I realized what they were. I love her and I'm willing to do whatever I have to do to save her from Naraku's grasp".

Seeing the determination in her brother's eyes Kagome knew that there was nothing she could say or do to change his mind, letting out a short sigh she said "Well I hope things work out for you".

Ryuu looked at her a little surprised by her choice of words. "If you really love her who am I to say otherwise? I just hope you find happiness with her" she continued. Ryuu smiled as he got to his feet and held his hand out for her "Thank you Kagome. It really makes me happy to hear that".

Kagome took his hand and smiled as he pulled her into a hug before they walked back to the others.

Ryuu smiled at all of them when they returned "All right I'm going to use these jewel shards to lead you guys to Naraku's castle. The barrier is going to be up so I hope you have a way of taking it down. Once you're all inside wait for my signal to strike with enough luck on our side we'll be able to take Naraku down, and something just occurred to me. If I can get him to drop his guard enough there might be a chance for us to actually kill him"

Everyone seemed to be both shocked and interested at what Ryuu just said. "It's going to take a combined effort from all of us, but there's a small chance we can kill him a small chance, but it's better than nothing".

"Are you sure?" Kagura asked turning to him. Ryuu nodded "With our combined power it should be possible, but there are two things we have to consider. One is Naraku will try to run once he realizes that he's up against all of us. And the second thing is all of you have to wait for my signal to strike otherwise he'll run before I can get him to lower his guard and everything will fall apart including the original plan" he said looking at Kagura.

Ryuu explained his plan to everyone down to the exact moment he would drop the signal for them to join the fight and the part about Kagura's heart and how important it was that they allow Ryuu to recover it. After he finished telling them the plan he gave Kagome a reassuring smile before looking over to Kagura "Let's get this thing started. It's time to end this".

Kagura smiled back at him as she took a feather from her hair and threw it to the wind enlarging it. With Ryuu sitting behind her they flew off leaving Kagome and the others behind "I hope you know what you're doing" Kagura said as they flew back towards the castle.

Ryuu grunted smugly and gently placed his hand on her shoulder "I do. And when this battle is over you'll be free just like I promised".

Kagura looked at Ryuu's hand from the corner of her eye and felt the same pain she did earlier that day. She could feel the pain in her heart echoing to her body she really liked Ryuu, but she was still afraid of opening up and admitting it. "Thank you Ryuu" she said gently. Ryuu could sense that her words were sincere and smiled when she placed her own hand on his. "I love you" she whispered to herself as she removed her hand from his and returned her attention to controlling the winds.

* * *

**A/N.** That's chapter 11 enjoy.

Kagura has accepted her true feelings for Ryuu and Kagome now knows about her brother's love for Kagura. With these emotions flowing through their minds how will their battle with Naraku fair?...Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out.


	12. Together

Landing in the courtyard of Naraku's castle both Ryuu and Kagura went over the plan one last time before entering the main manor.

"Remember Kagura. I need you to jump in at the exact moment I give you the word" Ryuu whispered after grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Exiting Ryuu's room in the manor the two of them proceeded to Naraku's room at the other side of the building. Standing in front of the door they waited for it to slide open before entering.

"You've finally returned" Naraku said darkly from behind the curtain "I was beginning to worry about your well-being".

Ryuu gave a smug smile "Nothing we couldn't handle. So I guess this is where we part ways".

"Indeed" Naraku replied "A deal's a deal after all".

Ryuu bowed to the dark figure behind the curtain "I'll let myself out then".

Turning around Ryuu made a quick glance at Kagura and motioned with his eyes for her to leave the room. Understanding his gesture Kagura quickly stepped out of the room raising Naraku's suspicion.

"Kagura!" he called "Where are you going?"

Once Kagura was clear of the room Ryuu spun around on his heels and ignited the entire manor in flames.

The second Ryuu turned around and summoned the fire from within him Naraku also attacked sending what seemed to be a giant tentacle-like root crashing through the curtain and wall of the room.

With the room now in flames and spreading to the rest of the manor Ryuu weaved his way through Naraku's attacks and unleashed a flurry of flaming strikes at the evil demon, none of them were effective. Naraku's barrier blocked everything.

"So you've chosen to die here?" Naraku said during a brief pause in the battle.

"Not exactly" Ryuu said before stepping back to avoid a falling beam "I just struck before you could, you seem to have it in your head that I was easy to manipulate and even arrogant enough to think me blind. Such thoughts will be the end of you".

Once he finished speaking Ryuu drew strength from the raging flames around him to punch a hole through the wall of the manor and take the battle outside into the courtyard. Once Naraku revealed himself from the blazing room Ryuu unleashed another barrage of attacks all of them failing against the barrier protecting Naraku.

"It would be much easier to just surrender now" he chuckled as a cloud of his miasma covered the ground around them.

The miasma cloud hovered at ankle level and Ryuu grunted before setting himself back in a combat stance "You gonna keep yapping or are you gonna fight me?"

As the battle continued within the manor, outside the barrier Kagome and her friends arrived "This is definitely a barrier constructed by Naraku" Miroku said holding his hand out to the demonic barrier covering the entire castle.

"All right stand back" Inuyasha told them as he unsheathed Tessaiga. Focusing his will into the demonic sword, the blade radiated in a blood red light and with a single stroke the barrier covering the castle fell and the group infiltrated their way inside.

"Kagome which way?" Inuyasha asked before the sounds of battle clearly reached them.

"We should hurry" Sango yelled running to the side and quickly scaling a wall with the others right behind her.

Spotting both Ryuu and Naraku locked in battle the group crouched against the roof to hide their presence. Inuyasha however decided to try and attack Naraku while his back was turned, but Kagome quickly pulled him to down to their level and told him to wait.

"Why should we wait?" he growled "We can kill him if we strike now".

"You're going to wait right here until Ryuu signals for us understand" Kagome scolded before returning her attention to the battle in the courtyard below them.

The battle continued for several minutes before Naraku managed to injure Ryuu. Naraku's root like tentacles drove into the ground coming up behind Ryuu and grazing his right arm.

Quickly backing away from Naraku Ryuu shrugged off his pain before continuing his attack.

"Attack me as much as you wish. You'll never break my barrier" Naraku taunted using his barrier to nullify all of Ryuu's attacks.

Quickly becoming exhausted Ryuu began faltering giving Naraku the opening he was waiting for. Thrusting his arm out toward Ryuu, Naraku transformed him arm into a long pointed tentacle and impaled Ryuu's right arm before pulling his arm back and taunting him again.

"Just think. You could have avoided all of this if you just surrendered" he chuckled "Now I'll finish you".

Waiting for Naraku to raise his arm Ryuu shouted "Kagome. NOW!"

As Naraku's transformed arm came down Ryuu rolled to the side just as Inuyasha jumped down from the wall with the red Tessaiga "You're mine Naraku" he yelled as he swung the blade shattering Naraku's barrier.

"What?" Naraku cried in shock as his barrier was destroyed "Impossible".

With the barrier no longer a factor in the battle Ryuu got back to his feet and charged toward Naraku slamming his open palm full force into his chest sending him back several yards. Quickly following up on Ryuu's attack both Sango and Inuyasha rushed Naraku both of them scoring hits.

"Insolent whelps" Naraku yelled as he began summoning his miasma to fill the area "You will all die".

Everyone huddled together as the miasma began surrounding them "Kagura go!" Ryuu yelled through the toxic cloud.

Hearing his words Kagura revealed herself and used her power over the winds to blow the miasma cloud out of the courtyard before turning to Naraku and cried "Dance of blades".

Swinging her fan Kagura sent numerous sharp blades of air toward Naraku cutting him in several spots.

"Kagura!" Naraku growled shrugging off the damage inflicted to him "You have betrayed me for the last time".

Holding out his hand a small red sphere appeared in his open palm "Now die" he yelled as he began crushing it in his hand.

Immediately feeling an immense pain throughout her body Kagura clenched at her chest as she fell to her knees gasping for air.

"NARAKU!" Ryuu yelled appearing behind him in a blaze of flames.

"What?" Naraku gasped turning his head.

With a sharp battle cry Ryuu swung his sword which became engulfed in flames as it swung through the air cutting off Naraku's arm.

As Naraku yelled in pain Ryuu used his built up momentum to swing his sword arm back around and punched Naraku in the chest making him stumble back. Turning around Ryuu retrieved Kagura's heart and gently held it in his hand focusing all his will into it and engulfing it in a warm fire.

A few seconds later the fire wreathed its way around the heart before vanishing along with Kagura's heart "Let's finish this" Ryuu cried as he charged after Naraku with Inuyasha along side him.

Running around to the side Inuyasha unleashed the windscar devastating Naraku allowing Ryuu to follow up with a fierce uppercut knocking him up a few feet and giving both Sango and Kagura a clear shot at him.

Throwing her giant weapon with all her strength behind it Sango watch as her weapon twirled through the air before cutting through Naraku's midsection immediately followed by Kagura's dance of blades.

Once both attacks were finished Kagome took aim with her bow and filled her arrow with her powerful spirit "Go!" she cried as she released the arrow which blazed through the air in a brilliant light before piercing through Naraku's chest.

"Inuyasha finish him!" Kagome cried as Naraku's maimed body began falling back to the ground.

Raising his sword over his head once more Inuyasha zeroed in on Naraku and unleashed a rage fueled windscar rushing toward Naraku.

Just when they thought they had the battle won a powerful burst of energy deflected the windscar saving Naraku as he continued to fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled after the windscar was deflected.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried pointing over to the west wall of the courtyard.

Looking to the spot Kagome was pointing at Inuyasha's eyes flared with anger at the sight of who deflected that windscar…Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled turning to face him.

"I told you before Inuyasha. Naraku is mine to kill not yours, now stand aside or I'll you'll die as well". Jumping down from the wall Sesshomaru raised his sword Tokijin and unleashed the same powerful burst that deflected the windscar.

"I don't think so" Inuyasha yelled using the windscar to nullify Sesshomaru's attack.

"I told you to stand aside" Sesshomaru said coldly as he turned to face Inuyasha.

"Move idiots" Ryuu yelled as he charged by both of them.

Making a bee line for Naraku with his sword drawn "Die!" he cried as he brought his sword down on top of him impaling him into the ground. Naraku's face twisted in pain as Ryuu stabbed his sword through what remained of his upper body.

Clenching his hands around the hilt of his sword Ryuu focused all of his strength to his sword and sent a wreath of flames spiraling down the blade and inside Naraku burning him from within.

Naraku's agonizing cries were quickly silenced seconds after the fire disappeared into his body leaving charred remains which quickly crumbled away in the wind.

Letting go of the his sword's handle Ryuu stumbled back a few steps before falling back into a sitting position and exhaled heavily.

Everyone seemed to be in shock including Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, no one could believe it Naraku was finally defeated.

"Did we win?" Shippo asked as he jumped up on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't sense a demonic aura anymore" Miroku said unwrapping the prayer beads from his hand and slowly opening his hand "It's gone!" he gasped.

"Really?" Shippo cried as Miroku began waving his hand that once harbored the wind tunnel above his head.

"The castle" Kagome gasped.

All around them Naraku's castle began slowly vanishing as if it was an illusion. Slowly becoming transparent until no physical or visual trace was left almost like it never existed.

"So we really won?" Sango asked looking around.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had forgotten that they were staring each other down mere seconds ago neither one of them could believe that Naraku was finally dead.

With a single grunt Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and walked away leaving an oblivious Inuyasha standing alone.

Grunting in pain Ryuu got back to his feet and turned to face Kagura on the other side of the courtyard. He opened his mouth to say something, but the blood loss finally took its toll on him and he fainted.

"Ryuu!" Kagome cried seeing her brother fall to the ground.

Rushing over to her brother Kagome dropped to her knees and lifted him into her arms and began shaking him crying his name.

Opening his eyes Ryuu looked around as he held his hand over his eyes to shield them from the bright sunlight that was slipping past the cloth covering the window. Grunting weakly he slowly rose into a sitting position and looked around the empty room he was in.

Getting to his feet he stumbled into the wall to brace himself as he slowly walked outside.

Immediately blinded by the bright sun Ryuu shut his eyes and held his hand in front of his face as he slowly scanned the area through his clenching eyelids.

"Ryuu?" a voice gasped from a few feet away.

Turning his head to the side Ryuu saw Kagura standing against a nearby tree. "How are you feeling?" she asked with a mixed tone.

"A bit tired, but I'll live. What about you?" he asked lowering his hand.

Kagura shifted her gaze to the ground as she spoke "Better now that Naraku's dead. After you fainted I followed Inuyasha and his friends here. They don't trust me, but I…" Kagura's voice trailed off as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"I wanted to thank you for what you've done for me" she said turning her back to him I'm free now".

Walking over to her Ryuu placed his hand on her shoulder "I believe this is yours" he said opening his right hand and summoning a small wreath of flames that held the small red sphere containing the essence of Kagura's heart.

Kagura was surprised to see Ryuu holding her heart in his hand even more surprised to see the wreath of flames circling around it.

"Its alright" Ryuu told her as he moved in front of her and looked into her eyes "The eternal flame of life will protect you from now on. Even if Naraku somehow survived he can no longer harm you"

Gently closing his hand around her heart he placed it against her chest and gently pushed her heart into her body "The eternal flame of life, which can never be extinguished".

Once he finished pushing her heart back into her chest Kagura placed her hand against it and gasped when she felt it beating "I can feel it. My heart…I can feel it" she repeated with a tone of sadness.

"Your heart is yours once again Kagura. As it will remain" Ryuu said to her before taking a step back.

The two of them gazed into each other's eyes in silence, Kagura wanted to express her feeling for Ryuu, but she was fighting herself over it while Ryuu wanted to become closer to her.

Several minutes passed by until the silence was broken by Kagome's voice calling her brother's name.

Looking behind Kagura he saw Kagome running over to them.

"Hey sis" he said calmly once she got over to them.

"You're still here huh?" Kagome said to Kagura with a small frightened tone.

Kagura turned away from them "I was just leaving priestess. I just wanted to thank your brother for what he's done".

Before Kagura could walk away Ryuu reached out to her "Kagura".

Looking at Ryuu's hand as it rested on her shoulder made Kagura's heart race she finally realized what she was feeling when she was around Ryuu.

"We'll see each other again Ryuu" she said as she removed a feather from her hair "I'm really looking forward to it" she smiled before flying off leaving him alone with his sister.

"So am I" Ryuu muttered just loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Ryuu" Kagome said quietly.

Turning to face his sister Ryuu gave her a warm smile before sitting against the tree next to her "I'm fine don't worry. Speaking of being fine where's everyone else?"

Sitting next to her brother Kagome said "Shippo is off playing somewhere. Sango and Miroku went to look for Kohaku and Inuyasha is…" Kagome became silent and hid her face Kagome looked at the ground as she leaned her head against Ryuu's shoulder.

"What'd he do this time?" Ryuu asked her as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"After we brought you here we stumbled across Kikyo and Inuyasha followed her. It's only been a few hours, but…I just can't stand seeing him with her" Kagome explained in a pained voice.

Resting his head against hers Ryuu asked "Want me to strangle him?"

Kagome gave a small giggle before answering "No. Don't worry about it".

Closing her eyes Kagome drifted to sleep still leaning against her brother's shoulder as he looked to the sky where he last saw Kagura.

* * *

**A/N.** Sorry about the wait, but I've been stumped for ideas.

Naraku has finally fallen and Ryuu has recovered and returned Kagura's heart to her. How will their relationship evolve from this point? And how will Inuyasha and the others react when they find out? More importantly will Kagome continue to support Ryuu's feelings for Kagura?

Well I can't just give that kind of information away now can I?


	13. Truth

Standing at the edge of the river Ryuu watched the water as it flowed by running the events of the previous day through his mind.

Behind him Kagome was sitting in the shade under a tree resting. It struck Ryuu as weird that Kagome was tired and he wasn't after the battle they had, but then again Ryuu did pass out afterwards so he did get some rest.

"Ryuu!" a female voice called from the sky.

Looking up Ryuu gave a small wave to Sango and Miroku has they descended from the sky on Kirara's back.

"Glad to see you up" Miroku began before hopping off of Kirara's back "How are you feeling?"

Ryuu shrugged "Not any different than any other day to be honest" Turning around to face the river again Ryuu sighed silently "Something just seems out of place…Its strange, but I don't really know why I feel that way. Whenever I look to the east I feel this invisible force tugging at me and when I look at the sky I feel the same only it's my heart that's being tugged at".

Ryuu quickly fell silent he had told Kagome how he felt about Kagura, but not the others he knew they wouldn't take it as easily as she did.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it I have a habit of saying dumb things". Turning to face them Ryuu gave a weak smile "So did you guys find any trace of Kohaku?"

Sango lowered her head "No. Nothing, but I know he's out there".

"You'll find him" Ryuu smiled confidently "Don't worry on it. You'll find him I know you will".

Sango smiled hesitantly "Your right. He's out there I just have to keep looking".

"Heeeeeeeey!" a small voice cried from behind Sango and Miroku.

Looking over their shoulders the three of them saw Shippo running over to them.

"Oh Shippo your back" Miroku said as the small fox demon jumped up onto Sango's shoulder.

Quickly looking around Shippo said "I guess you didn't find Kohaku".

Once again Sango shook her head "No, but he's out there we'll find him".

"Well everyone else is here" Ryuu began "Where's my favorite idiot?"

"And just who are you calling an idiot?" Inuyasha growled from behind Ryuu.

Dropping what little of a smile he had Ryuu turned to face Inuyasha "Never mind that. Take a walk with me you and I have something important to talk about".

Walking past Inuyasha, Ryuu told him to hurry up only adding to Inuyasha's annoyance as he irritably followed him away from the others.

After a few minutes Ryuu decided they were far enough and turned to face Inuyasha once more making even eye contact.

"Inuyasha I'm gonna ask you this straight out and I expect an honest answer out of you. Do you love my sister?"

Inuyasha quickly became aggravated "If this is about me going to see Kikyo you can…"

"Answer the question. Now" Ryuu demanded

"Why don't you make me, I'm getting pretty sick of your attitude you really think you're better than me don't you?" Inuyasha growled as he gripped the hilt of his demonic sword.

"Actually I don't think I know I'm better than you. I held off Naraku on my own, I struck the killing blow while you were bickering with our uninvited guest and let's place the cherry on top I'm definitely the better man".

Drawing his own sword Ryuu held it horizontally in front of him "And don't get any illusions in your head, I'm going to make this clear right now the only reason I haven't tried to kill you is out of respect for Kagome, but if you hurt her like that again I'll end you before you draw your next breath"

Sheathing his sword Ryuu continued with an even more threatening glare "Now I don't care if you want to choose Kikyo over Kagome, but I refuse to watch you toy with her as you jump back and forth between them. You choose one or the other; the next time you make that mistake WILL be your last".

Just as Ryuu began walking away several ghostly white serpents began flying around them each of them carrying a small cloudy whisp within their arms.

"And what might you be?" Ryuu asked one of the serpents as it harmlessly snaked its way around him before flying back into its group.

"They are my soul collectors" a strong female voice said from the trees.

Carefully watching as the woman revealed herself from the trees Ryuu immediately knew who she was, but was amazed to see that she did bear a great resemblance to his sister "So Lady Kikyo. At last the two of us meet".

"Indeed" Kikyo replied in a mixed tone of cold and impressed "Inuyasha has explained to me what happened with Naraku and even more what you are".

"Well I'm flattered and all, but" quickly looking over to Inuyasha Ryuu dropped his glare back to a normal gaze and returned his attention to Kikyo "I prefer to think of myself as more of a helpless romantic rather than some kind of warrior".

Giving Kikyo a respective bow with his arm held firmly over his chest Ryuu continued "On that note I must say that the words of the others don't do you justice, you truly are beautiful".

Kikyo continued to regard Ryuu with emotionless eyes "Thank you, but there is a reason I was looking for you. I have a favor to ask of you"

Returning to a straight, standing position Ryuu hopefully asked "And what would that be?"

Kikyo gave him an arrogant smile as she walked over to him and reached into the top half of her kimono and pulled out a pendant "Take this with you to the ruins of the Sage village. I am unable to enter the village and must ask you to take it there".

Deciding it'd be best if he didn't ask any questions on the matter Ryuu took the pendant and gently held it in his open palm.

The pendant was well made, clearly the work of an expert craftsman, it was shaped silver in a dual opposing crescent moon design.

"Any specific place I should take it when I get there?" Ryuu ask as he gently placed the pendant in his bag.

Kikyo maintained her emotionless gaze as well as her cold, but strangely attractive smile "You'll know what to do with it when you get there, again thank you" quickly looking over to the Inuyasha Kikyo bid the half demon farewell before turning to leave.

Once Kikyo turned to leave her soul collectors followed her leaving Ryuu alone with Inuyasha and surprisingly a single soul collector remained.

"You're forgetting someone" Ryuu called as the lone soul collector snaked around him at chest level.

Kikyo stopped on level and looked behind her at the single soul collector that continued to fly around Ryuu.

"Interesting, it seems to have some kind of attraction to you" Kikyo said as she turned back around and called the soul collector back to her.

"Define attraction please" Ryuu requested as the soul collector returned to Kikyo.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it clearly senses something different about you" the priestess explained "Maybe it because of your direct contact to the four soul tablets, they are said to hold a direct connection to their corresponding souls or maybe it's because of your power".

Making eye contact with the priestess Ryuu asked "What about it?"

"Your power isn't the control over fire, but the fire of a fallen Dragon's spirit. Your power is the flame of life, have you not felt it? When you use your power, when you call on the flames have you not felt your heart growing stronger?"

"Not really" Ryuu admitted "But then again I haven't really payed that much attention to it".

"Interesting" Kikyo said walking back towards Ryuu "For you to not hear its call and still summon it with such strength…"

"Forgive me Kikyo" Ryuu said cutting her off "But I would like to know how you know any of this to begin with".

Kikyo once again smiled with the same mixed feeling of cold and attractive "Come with me and I'll explain it to you".

Ryuu shrugged his shoulders "Not to sure about this, but curiosity wins this time".

Following Kikyo as she left, Ryuu gave Inuyasha a 'watch yourself' look before disappearing behind the trees with Kikyo.

Not long after he left with Kikyo, Ryuu looked over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed "So how exactly do you know what you do about this so called power I have?"

Kikyo didn't answer she continued to walk down the hillside of the forest.

Ryuu stopped and looked at the priestess "I would like an answer Kikyo" he called.

Kikyo finally stopped and turned sideways "I know from stories I was told as a child".

"So you simply believe what you were told?" Ryuu asked.

Kikyo shook her head "No I do not simply believe what I'm told. But I do know the stories I was told about your power are true".

"Then how about explaining" Ryuu said "I'd like some answers as to why me and what's more how to use this power without becoming so exhausted".

Kikyo turned back around and continued walking "All will be made clear shortly once we enter the temple ahead".

"A temple" Ryuu repeated "Greeeeeat" he continued with a sarcastic tone.

Ignoring his tone Kikyo continued leading Ryuu through the woods until they finally reached an old run down temple clearly built over a hundred years ago.

After looking the run down temple over several times Ryuu asked the distant priestess "So what now?"

Kikyo stood next to him and pointed at the doorway "Inside. I am forbidden to enter the temple because I am not of this world. Only pure of heart humans may enter. Inside the temple you will find all the answers you could want".

"Only the pure of heart?" Ryuu asked before grunting arrogantly "Well I'm not going to get very far".

"_Don't be so quick to doubt your true self"_ Kikyo thought watching Ryuu walk toward the temple door.

Stopping at the door Ryuu looked back at Kikyo "Am I supposed to look for anything specific or is this one of those 'I'll know when I see it' things?"

Kikyo nodded "You will indeed know when you find it, you will hear its call soon enough".

"I don't like the sound of that" Ryuu muttered as he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly "Well into the abyss I go" he joked with a weary and completely reluctant laugh before entering the temple.

Once Ryuu entered the temple Kikyo walked over to a small stone bench next to the wall and sat down as her soul collectors slowly swarmed around her save one that merely hovered at the doorway Ryuu just went through.

Narrowing her eyes Kikyo summoned the white spirit serpent back to her side as she continued to wait in silence for Ryuu to return.

Inside the temple Ryuu exhaled again "All right so it allowed me to enter. Either the so called magic of this place has worn off or I'm a lot purer than I thought I was. Either way I might as well start looking".

Stepping to the left he quickly stepped over a charred beam and immediately felt an invisible force tugging him in the opposite direction.

"_So this is what she meant by 'its call'"_ he wondered walking in the direction of the tugging force which became stronger the more he followed it and grew weaker if he turned away.

Taking a staircase down he snapped his fingers igniting his hand in a small ball of flames to give him the light he needed to see through the darkness around him "It has a basement. Perfect" he complained "I know how this movie ends".

Stepping through the doorway at the end of the staircase Ryuu took a single step forward before the staircase behind him collapsed in a charred cave in "Well that was to be expected, but its still annoying all the same".

Continuing his exploration Ryuu felt the tugging force become strong enough that he could've sworn he was actually being pulled in its direction. "Hold your horses blast it I'm coming" he said in a nonchalant tone as he followed it to the end of the basement and to a spiral staircase that went even further down.

"Really starting to dislike this" he whined to himself following the tugging force again.

Once at the bottom of the staircase Ryuu gently pushed the door open only to have it fall to the ground with a dull thud. Even with his fire he could hardly see his surroundings so he focused to enhance his light across the room.

Once his hand torch was strong enough to light the entire room Ryuu immediately zoomed in on several things scattered about.

The first was a dragon statue made of a red stone. Across the room lying against the wall was a skeleton dressed in robes that looked like they belonged on a monk or priest. And at the very end of the room was a sphere emitting a bright, warming light.

Feeling the tugging force directing him toward the sphere Ryuu stepped forward and heard the sound of stone grinding against stone and quickly looked over to the dragon statue to see it slowly moving as if it was alive.

Remaining completely motionless Ryuu watched the statue return to its original resting position as a coiled serpent before taking another step and once again the dragon statue came to life.

"_Motion detection?"_ Ryuu thought _"There's no way. It has to be reacting to something"_.

Dimming his fire lit hand to a mere match light he slowly moved his finger around the air with no reaction from the statue. "Odd" he muttered.

Upon hearing Ryuu's voice the statue began moving again this time becoming half way uncoiled and turning its head toward Ryuu.

"That can't be good" he muttered.

Once again the statue moved, now fully uncoiled it set its gaze upon Ryuu and opened its mouth with flaring eyes and reared back before lunging forward and breathing a fire at him.

Instinctively Ryuu threw his arms in front of him in a cross held pattern as the fire swarmed around and consumed him.

Opening his eyes Ryuu felt a surging pain in his head as he slowly rose off of the floor into a sitting position "The hell was that?" he asked himself.

Looking over to the dragon statue Ryuu got back to his feet and walked over to it inspecting it closely. The statue remained motionless void of any sign of life or anything that could make it move. "What don't wanna play anymore?" he asked the statue.

The statue didn't move forcing Ryuu to move on. "Moving up from dislike and starting to hate this place" he muttered before looking over to the skeleton sitting against the wall.

"I just know I'm going to regret this" he sighed moving for the skeleton and kneeling next to it. "All right what's your story then" he said to the skeleton as he examined it.

Spotting a roll of parchment in the skeleton's hand Ryuu reached his hand over the skeleton's robes and the second he touched the parchment the skeleton turned its head over to him.

Staring directly into the skeleton's empty eye sockets Ryuu was paralyzed for a few seconds before slowly retreating his hand from the parchment. In response the skeleton moved its head back to a resting position as Ryuu got up and stepped away.

"Yeah. Hate is definitely the word I would use" he said to himself before moving over to the bright sphere at the end of the room.

Looking directly into the core of the sphere Ryuu said to it "No tricks" as he reached for it.

Placing his hand on the sphere he felt a warm sensation rush into his hand before it coursed up his arm and through his entire body. Feeling like he was drowning Ryuu gasped for air before pulling his hand back.

Holding his hand against his head Ryuu realized what Kikyo was talking about. He knew the secret to his power and why it was so tiring every time he used it. It was unbelievable, in an instant he had learned everything about his power and his destiny that waited at the ruins of the Sage village.

"How?" he gasped "How is that even possible? Only a second and its like I've known all about it this entire time". Looking down at his hands Ryuu ignited them in a full on blaze without any effort "Cool" he said to himself before setting himself in a battle stance and throwing a few practice swings and kicks through the air.

Each swing or kick hit performed was accompanied by his limb consumed in fire that was extremely warm, but completely harmless to him.

Pulling himself back to a standing position Ryuu quickly spun his right arm back before throwing it forward and to the side in a twisting motion creating a line of fire that followed his hand and arm movements.

Pulling his arm back Ryuu forced the fire to die out before looking back at the sphere. The sphere had lost its light and warm aura it was now nothing more than a glass ball.

"Time to get out of here" he said to himself pushing the platform the sphere sat on to the side revealing a staircase that went straight up.

Returning to the surface Ryuu was back in the main room of the temple and realized that the tugging force was gone. Looking back behind him he closed his eyes and felt the fire within him raging endlessly.

Exiting the temple Ryuu looked around for any sign of Kikyo, but he was the only one there "I guess she didn't want to stick around" he sighed before realizing the sky had darkened. "How long was I down there?" he asked himself staring mindlessly at the night sky.

"So you've finally returned" Kikyo's voice said from behind the temple wall.

"Where'd you run off to?" Ryuu asked turning to the priestess.

Kikyo smiled at him with the same cold and still attractive gaze "Did you learn what you wanted to?" she asked him.

Ryuu nodded "Yes. And even more than I could've thought" Ryuu paused as he held out his left hand and ignited it "Not only do I have complete control now, but I don't even have to expend any energy or need to focus. It's like second nature to me".

Gently throwing his hand toward Kikyo Ryuu tossed the ball of fire at her feet watching it hit the ground below her and quickly swarm around her.

Without effort he controlled the flames that licked at Kikyo's body. The beautiful priestess could feel the heat from the flames, but they were not burning her or her kimono. "Very impressive" she said as the fire around her burned the plants and scorched the stone walls of the temple.

Willing the fires to suffocate themselves Ryuu never took his eyes off Kikyo the whole time "Complete control. It's more than amazing. I don't get tired anymore either".

Kikyo nodded as she maintain her smile "You see now don't you? The true nature of your power is the flame of life. The fire that exists in all living creatures, human, animal or demon it's in all of us".

Ryuu moved his eyes down slightly "I think I knew that somewhere in the back of my head. Maybe part of me knew all of this through instinct or something, but everything is so obvious to me now".

"So you know what to do then?" Kikyo asked "When you reach the Sage village".

Ryuu returned his eyes to Kikyo once again and smiled brightly "Yes".

"Good" Kikyo said as she walked toward him "With that knowledge you can end what started so many years ago, and bring peace to souls that deserve to rest".

Ryuu nodded "Right. They've been tormented for long enough its time to end their suffering".

"Before you go Ryuu" Kikyo began "I have a parting gift for you". Looking at one of her soul collectors she nodded her head toward Ryuu and the soul collector immediately flew over to him and began snaking its way around his body.

"Is this the same one?" Ryuu asked as he watched the demon spirit harmlessly fly around him.

"It is. I can only speculate as to why, but this single soul collector seems to have an affinity for you. I've decided to allow it to follow you for a while in hopes of discovering why it seems attracted to you".

Ryuu looked back at the priestess as the soul collector set itself above his shoulder facing the same direction he was "All right. I'm already taking a liking to the thing so I don't really have a problem with it".

"Very well then" Kikyo replied with narrowed eyes and the same smile that continued to distract Ryuu "This is where we part ways. I trust you can make your way back to your friends on your own?"

Ryuu nodded "I can, but before I go Kikyo I have a question".

"Ask and I will answer if I can" the priestess responded.

"I've never been much of the spiritual type and have never really believed in higher forces and all of that stuff taught by monks, Buddhists and priests, but I do believe in the knowledge and wisdom they all posses alike. I wanted to know if you could help me make sense of a matter I have trouble coming to terms with".

Kikyo nodded "I will offer you any insight I can".

Ryuu took a moment to make sure he wanted to say what he was thinking. It was a hard decision, but he decided to go for it.

"You obviously know of Kagura, one of Naraku's incarnations" he began at last.

"I do. What of her?" Kikyo responded.

Ryuu lowered his head and took a deep breath "I…I'm in love with her".

Kikyo was unfazed by Ryuu's words which was surprising to Ryuu, but all the same he continued "In the short time the two of us had spent together I learned that she was being forced to do Naraku's bidding because he had the ability to end her life if she went against him. At first I just wanted to help her, but not long after that I grew more attracted to her. And after I killed Naraku I sensed some faint affection from her, but I don't know what to make of it".

Kikyo remained silent for a brief moment as she thought on what Ryuu told her "Have you told her how you feel? Have you confessed your feelings to her?"

Ryuu nodded "I have. At first she was surprised and rejectful, but she did warm up to me in a sense. I just don't know that even if she does hold the same feelings for me if there will be a chance for us" Ryuu stopped and quickly replayed what he had said in his mind. Realizing he had said something really dumb he gave up his thoughts "Actually never mind. I'm probably just sounding like an idiot right now".

"You should not hide what's in your heart" Kikyo said immediately after Ryuu began speaking "If you are truly worried, you should listen to what your heart is telling you. If you truly love her you'll know it. And if you are truly worried about a possible future between you and her remain hopeful. If it is meant to be it will happen".

Ryuu grunted with an open smile "Such cliché words. I guess there is truth to them though".

"Do not worry yourself over it" Kikyo said in a small reassuring tone "You have told her how you feel about her. If she feels the same she will return and let you know. Be patient and do not worry".

"Thank you Kikyo" Ryuu said bowing to her. Returning back to a standing position Ryuu gave the priestess a friendly smile as he took her hand and kissed it "I hope our paths will cross again one day".

Kikyo nodded as she gently pulled her hand away from him "They will".

"Until then Kikyo I wish you well and goodbye for now" Ryuu said with one last bow before he turned to leave.

Watching Ryuu disappear into the trees with the single soul collector she sent with him Kikyo turned around and continued on her way mentally wishing him well on his future journey.

Almost an hour of walking Ryuu finally made it back to the small cabin he left everyone at and entered to find everyone asleep. Seeing his sister in the corner snuggled in her sleeping bag Ryuu couldn't resist, but to smile lovingly at her as she slept.

"I wonder what I should tell them" he said quietly before sensing someone behind him.

Turning around her met Kagura's red eyes and felt his heart warm as he looked at her "I'm glad to see you've returned" he said stepping out of the cabin and over to her.

Kagura looked over her shoulder with a hesitant expression before she turned around and walked over to the river with Ryuu following behind her.

"I've thought about what you said to me" she said once they reached the edge of the river.

"Really?" Ryuu asked trying to remain calm.

Kagura continued to look into the distance as she spoke "It's still weird feeling my heart beating in my chest, but somehow I think I know what it is I'm feeling".

Ryuu waited in silence for what she would say next. Each second seemed like an hour as every muscle in his body tensed up in anticipation and anxiety.

Kagura lowered her head and her tone changed to a worried and unsure form "I love you Ryuu" she finally said freeing Ryuu from his anticipation "It's still a mystery to me, but I can't ignore that I have strong feelings for you".

Ryuu sighed in a happy way "Well that's good to hear. Truly it is" Looking up at the sky Ryuu had a half smile creep across his face "How about you and I fly off somewhere?"

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked him.

"I mean once my journey is over. Once I've done what I need to in the Sage village. Once I'm done there why don't you and I just fly away somewhere" he explained with a laid back, wishful tone.

"We'll see" Kagura said seductively before Inuyasha's voice brought both of them back to reality.

"What are you doing here Kagura?" he growled just loud enough to wake everyone else in the cabin.

Casually turning around Ryuu gave Inuyasha an uninterested look before turning his gaze to everyone else has they stepped out of the cabin. Seeing Inuyasha reaching for his sword Ryuu summoned a small searing wreath of flames around the hilt of the weapon preventing him from grabbing it.

"This is the only time I'm going to tell you Inuyasha" he began in very threatening tone "Stand down".

Inuyasha growled before grabbing Tessaiga's hilt and yanking it from its sheath "You don't scare me Ryuu now stand aside".

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled forcing the magic binding Inuyasha to force him to the ground.

"Thank you Kagome" Ryuu said dropping his serious look and returning his attention to Kagura "Maybe we should continue this when we'll have more privacy".

"Sure, whatever" she said in a cold tone reclaiming her former personality before flying away.

As Kagura left Ryuu returned his attention to Inuyasha just as he got back to his feet and yelled at Kagome to stop using the binding word on him.

"Inuyasha!" Ryuu yelled angrily.

Once Inuyasha transferred his gaze from Kagome to Ryuu he didn't have time to yell again as Ryuu in a whisp of flames appeared in front of him with all of his strength punched him dead center of his stomach. With Inuyasha hunched over Ryuu leaned closer and whispered to the half demon "I've had it with you".

"Why you little" Inuyasha grunted painfully before Ryuu hit him with a flaming uppercut knocking him onto his back.

"RYUU!" Kagome cried after her brother's assault on Inuyasha ended.

"Don't say it Kagome" Ryuu said calmly cutting her off "I've had it with this idiot. He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut and his weapon sheathed. He involves himself in a private matter again and I'll end him".

"You damn hypocrite" Inuyasha growled as he forced himself back up "You've got some nerve talking about staying out of someone's private matters when you were trying to lecture me earlier about Kikyo".

"Stay your tongue Inuyasha" Ryuu demanded "I lectured you because the matter did involve me. If it involves Kagome being hurt in anyway it involves me. My talking to Kagura didn't involve any of you except my sister".

Feeling everyone's eyes turn to her Kagome was overcome with a feeling of extreme awkwardness.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence Ryuu sighed "Well I guess I should introduce you all to my new friend".

With everyone's eyes on him now Ryuu walked over to the edge of the woods and spoke to an unseen creature before stepping back over to the group followed by a single soul collector.

"That's one of Kikyo's soul collectors!" Shippo gasped jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Indeed it is" Ryuu nodded "For some reason the little thing likes following me around. Kikyo said it probably has something to do with my direct contact to the soul tablets since they are physical manifestations of the four souls".

"So you've spoken to Kikyo then?" Miroku asked.

Ryuu once again nodded "Indeed. She led me to a temple where I learned the truth about my abilities".

Sango tilted her head "So you know everything about it?"

Ryuu smiled "Yes everything from the true nature of my power to the history of the Dragon Master prophecy. I know everything Kenji Katsamogo knew". Seeing Sango smile shyly Ryuu felt his own smile growing "It seems you and I are distant siblings Sango".

Sango nodded just as everyone once again shifted their gaze "I am directly descendant from Kenji Katsamogo. So in a way we are related".

"Wait are you serious Sango?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded "Yes. Not directly related, but he is the reincarnation of Kenji Katsamogo so in a way we are related".

"I didn't think it was possible for so much to happen in a single day, but guess I was wrong huh?" Ryuu asked the soul collector hovering just over his shoulder.

The soul collector immediately began snaking its way around him in an upward facing clockwise motion. "It's kind of hard communicating with this little guy, but I'm starting to understand I think" Ryuu said looking back over to Kagome "I'll explain the rest in the morning I'm turning in for the night" he said walking into the cabin and sitting against the corner between the spots where Kagome and Sango were resting with the soul collector slowly coiling itself next to him.

Still tired themselves most of the group returned inside to sleep except Inuyasha who decided to sleep on the roof since he was so angry with Ryuu.

With everyone back in the cabin ready to return to sleep Ryuu gave Kagome one last smile and a nod before closing his eyes letting her know that everything will be just fine.

* * *

**A/N.** Well it was a long time coming, but its finally done. Chapter 13. And my longest chapter ever. Being completely honest I was having trouble with this chapter more so than usual and was beginning to think I should just scrap it all together, but I pulled through.

Enjoy.


End file.
